


The Black Swan

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: When a couple of young thugs disrupt the peaceful life of ex-assassin Emma Swan, she is forced out of retirement and back into the life she had left behind to exact revenge for her wife and son.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. A Life Better Than Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a requested fanfic based on the film John Wick. I can already imagine what a lot of you will say, especially those who have not seen the films yet- how is this a SQ ff when it focuses mostly on Emma, right? Well, I advice you to read on, if you are interested in knowing the answer to that question lol this story will be based on the film, but with many major differences of my own imagination. I really hope you like what I have in store for all my faithful readers. If you don't like it, or this isn't for your reading pleasure, then my advice is to stop reading it here and now and move on to happier fics. As author's we are all entitled to try writing something different every once in a while, no need for bad comments. They will just get deleted and ignored. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

It was a cold and wet night in the city of New York, when a black beat up SUV drove up slowly towards the front of the Presbyterian Hospital. A few bystanders froze in wonder at the upcoming vehicle decorated with scrapes and a few bullet holes as well as shattered windows. A few making their way inside to alert what they were witnessing, as others still stood in awe as the vehicle continued moving without a passenger in the front seat. A crashing sound echoed just outside the emergency entrance of the building when the SUV’s front impacted against a pole made entirely of cement. 

What followed, after the car was at a complete stop, shocked strangers even more. 

One of the back doors swung open, followed by the injured form belonging to a woman. A grunt escaped her as she landed hard on the wet, concrete ground. Her blonde hair in a messy ponytail, with loose strands covering part of her face. Some of its golden tips shaded in drops and specks of blood. Some coming from her own sustained injuries that were visible on multiple parts of her cheekbones, bridge of her nose and forehead.

Her white t-shirt being the most clear evidence of her injuries. A big red spot of wet blood right on her oblique muscle. Every part of her clothing had been damaged, except for her red leather jacket that she wore on top of her shirt. That piece of leather might as well be her armor, it was sure stronger enough to have survived the war she had just been through.

Her injuries making her feel hot and cold at the same time. Her body about ready to give out on her. But, she couldn’t give out. Not like this, not yet. 

With a softer grunt, she rotated her body, lying on her side, reaching inside her jacket pocket for her phone, which now had a cracked screen. Her trembling hand, with scraped and bloody knuckles coming up to touch the cracked screen as it still miraculously worked. The wedding band on her finger that was once gold, now covered in blood. Her index finger pressed play on the video she had chosen to see.

It was the only video she kept on her phone. It was her favorite one to watch. She could watch it a hundred times a day and not get one bit tired of it. It was her favorite moment with her family. Her favorite memory.

_“Mom! Turn that off! I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet!” Exclaimed Henry, his hair rising up from every angle as he sat up from within his bed sheets as both his mother’s entered his room. Regina, the brunette in the video holding a cupcake with a single blue candle lit on the frosting, while Emma recorded everything with her camera phone._

_“You are concerned about not brushing your teeth?” Regina gasped in surprise, always being her daily struggle to make their now nine year old boy to even consider brushing his teeth. She looked over at the blonde before her, “Did you hear that, Emma? Our little boy is growing up!”_

_Emma’s voice sounded from behind the recording device, “You hear that, kid? You’re on your way. Pretty soon you’ll be old enough to shave!”_

_“That’s true!” Replied Regina, smiling sweetly at her son as she playfully ruffled his hair, “Then, you’ll want to get a girlfriend and get married…”_

_“Ew, mom!” Henry pushed his mother’s hand away, smiling shyly, “Can I have my cupcake now?”_

_“Sure you can. But first, don’t think just because you are an adult now we won’t give you our traditional birthday gift.” Said Emma._

_“Oh, no!” Henry hid underneath his covers rather quickly, fighting against all odds and his mother’s strength as the brunette began pulling back the covers and raising his shirt to expose his pale belly._

_“Yes, it’s tradition!” Regina held her son down, blowing raspberries to his stomach as the small boy erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter._

_Emma held out her phone, getting the best shot of this moment to the best of her abilities as she joined into attacking their son with blown raspberries and kisses all over the boy’s happy features._

The reflection and lighting of the video that now played in front of her, displaying in her green, tired eyes as she quietly watched it. Her eyes and ears taking in her wife's beautiful, eye catching smile. That smile she loved waking up to every morning of every day, along with the cheerful laughter of their eight year old son. His smile very much like his mother’s. It was a sight she would no longer ever see. Her wives, maybe but her son’s… that would only live on in this video and what was left of her heart.

If she ever had one at all to begin with.  
____________________

**Days Before…**

It took Emma a long time to find the peace she so desired. Where she came from, she wasn’t taught much about peace or love. She had never been truly hugged or kissed or told she was loved. 

Until she met the right woman.

Until she met the most beautiful woman she ever thought could possibly exist anywhere on this earth.

Her life never seemed to have any meaning, until said woman walked into her life.

How could she, of all people get lucky to end up dating her, was beyond her. Much less come to marry her.

She wondered why her, out of everyone in this world could she get blessed with the family she had now. As far as Emma was concerned, she didn’t deserve this wonderful woman’s love- yet, she had it. She didn’t deserve this life of luxury she was now living, but she had it. She didn’t deserve to wake up in the mornings to the smiling faces of her doting wife and son- yet she did. 

It was a sight she looked forward to every morning. It gave her meaning, a purpose, if you will. 

Most importantly, it gave her a reason to smile.

As an experienced and trained cold hearted killer, she never really had much of a life to look forward to. The only thing she had to look forward to, was her job. Of course, once she met the woman she knew she would marry and have what she always wanted with her came into her life on a beautiful summer morning, that all changed.

Emma was done killing, she was done doing people’s other dirty work for a more than just good pay. She had more than enough to retire and live out the rest of her life- her forever with the only woman who meant everything to her. And now, their son Henry. 

Of course, it wasn’t easy to just get out of a life she had lived in for years, not without a task first. Without one last job. But, as good as she was, she succeeded and was out for good.

The property she had moved into with Regina had been chosen by the brunette. Emma wanted to give it to her as a wedding present and wanted it to be to her liking. And it was. It was a two story house, in a private piece of land that looked to be out in the middle of nowhere, a little ways from their son’s school, any city buildings or gas stations. But, she didn’t mind the drive either and neither did Regina. She loved the peace and quiet. No one to bother them and it was a good location for all three of them, especially Henry. And, the house was covered in windows, giant windows that would give it an elegant view from the outside. It was a gray coated color from the outside, while the inside was bright white.

And the best thing of all. Emma wasn’t suffocated with questions about her life before them. She knew the blonde worked as a ‘contractor’ of sorts, as Emma would refer to it and had for years that she was able to retire at just twenty seven. Of course, she didn’t prevent Regina from working if she so chose either.

It was early morning, around 5am when Emma opened her eyes, looking at her wife’s peaceful sleeping form beside her. She slept so soundly, her breathing was a soft whisper in the bedroom’s darkness. She softly brushed her hair back away from her eyes, observing her breathing as she did so. Next, she carefully made her way out of their queen sized bed, slowly- to not wake her, and made her way into the bathroom for an early morning shower, ready to start the day.

She stepped out of pajama pants, allowing them to pool on the floor by her feet. Next, removing her shirt, allowing it to pool by her pajama pants on the cold tiled floor. As her hands turned the knobs of the shower, adjusting it to the right temperature, endless drops of water covered and slid down her skin, leaving no inch of her without the warmth the shower provided. Her hair became soaked as she leaned up against the damp tiled wall, allowing the heat sensation of the water to hit her shoulders and back. 

Her breathing stopping for a moment as she felt the warm touch of a pair of hands that traveled up towards her wet back. Already recognizing her wife’s loving touch. Regina’s hands caressing every detail of the tattoo taking over the blonde’s back. Her eyes taking in the detail of it, as they did every time she would see it before her. It was a swan that seemed to be in a landing formation with its wings spread out much like an angel. A protector. The wings of black feathered creature taking over her shoulder blades. While at the bottom of its feet, fell a single white feather. 

Regina of course, didn’t understand the meaning of her tattoo, other than it went with Emma’s last name. But she knew that wasn’t the only representation it held. The white feather however was her idea for Emma to have with her. Because that was Regina’s favorite. She would always tell her it would represent hope and courage. And she wanted to add a form of light in the midst of all the darkness the black swan represented for her. 

Her fingers traced the writing that was engraved into her skin, at the bottom of the single white feather: _You are where you’re meant to be._

Emma turned to face her wife in the shower, naked as she was with water running down her own body. A smile becoming visible on both their lips, arms snaking around each other’s forms. 

“Are you happy?” Emma asked her. It wasn’t the first time she asked her that question either, because she wanted to be certain that she made her and their son everything but unhappy. 

And, just like every single time that same question was asked, Regina gave her the same exact answer, “Always.” She paused, her brown orbs locking into place with the blonde’s green ones, “I love you.” Her tone a whisper.

Emma’s lips came in contact with the brunette’s, pressing them against hers in a kiss that could say a million _I love you’s_ and much, much more.  
____________________

Emma made her way down the stairs that lead into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a light brown leather jacket that fit perfectly against her body. She stopped at the sight of a colorful banner that read _‘Happy Birthday!’_ along with a cupcake and a single red candle dug into. As it was their tradition. 

“Happy birthday!” Regina and Henry shouted in unison. Bright matching smiles.

Emma took in the sight of the two people that meant everything to her. Her birthdays never mattered to anyone before, but to them it was a reason for celebrating. On the same day, of the same month, of each new year.

Regina shrugged as the blonde looked her way, “Talk to your son. It was his idea.”

“Make a wish, mom!” Henry grinned, holding out the cupcake as Emma walked down the remaining steps and stood in front of her son. 

How could she ever say no?

With a tiny smirk on her lips, she took the cupcake from her son’s grasp, blowing out the candle soon after. With both Henry and Regina’s clapping echoing throughout the kitchen.

“Alright, go put your shoes on, kid or I’m leaving without you.” Emma ruffled his hair as Henry hopped off the bar stool, his feet stomping as he ran up the stairs. She looked over at her wife who was enjoying a few licks off of the cupcakes frosting. Her brows furrowed as she moved in on the brunette, “You have a little frosting there.”

“Where?” Regina’s eyes grew wide, hoping to God it wasn’t on her hair.

Emma took a smudge of the white frosting with her index finger, smearing it against the brunette’s nose, smirking, “Right about there.”

A laughter erupted from the blonde as Regina playfully smacked her shoulder.

“Just for that, I’m taking this to work with me.” The brunette waved the cupcake in front of her wife’s face, placing it on the counter as she gathered her suitcase for work.

“Ready!” Henry jumped over the last two steps, hugging his brunette mother goodbye, “Bye, mom, we’ll see you later.”

“Be a good boy, Henry.” Said Regina.

“Always am!” Henry ran to the glass bowl they had on the kitchen counter top, grabbing the keys to his mother’s car.

“And please, don’t drive like a wild woman with him in the passenger seat. I get nervous enough as it is with you driving that car.”

“We’ll be careful, mom!” He shouted, already by the door that led into their garage.

Emma smiled, leaning in as she placed a quick kiss to her wife’s plump lips, “Yeah, mom, we’ll be careful.” She gave her another kiss, “Promise.”

“You better be.” Regina’s brow raised, waving them off as Emma made her way out the door and into their garage.

“Come on, mom! Come on!” Henry jumped on his two feet, excited to go for a ride in his mom’s 1969 Mustang Mach 1. Mint condition, leather black seats, gray colored bright paint with two black stripes to finish. 

Regina wasn’t particularly as fond of it as Emma and Henry were. Not after she paid more than what the brunette had paid for her black Mercedes.

“I’m coming, kid. I’m coming.” The blonde smirked, unlocking the driver’s side door with her keys, settling in the seat as she reached over and pulled on the lock for Henry to hop in. “Hey.” She looked over at her son who sat beside her, motioning towards the back seat, “In the back, seat belt on.”

“Aw, mom!” He whined.

“Not my rules, kid. Come on.”

He huffed, but moved to the back anyway, careful enough that he wouldn’t damage the leather interior.

Emma smiled, looking over at her son through the rear view mirror. She inserted the car key inside the ignition, the engine roaring loudly to life.

“Yeeees!” Henry shouted, pumping his fist up in the air in excitement.

Emma smirked, opening up the garage door as she looked over her shoulder, while she shifted the car in reverse to leave the house for the day.

Of course, their day was filled with some bonding time over Henry watching how his mother raced her car through an empty aircraft landing zone. Her tires screeching, rubber burning as she would perform sharp turns with perfection each time. Henry cheering her on, like his number one fan that he had become.

This was her way of blowing off some steam, when she wasn’t punching and kicking some sandbags. And she was happy to share it with Henry.  
____________________

As their fun-filled day ended, Emma pulled her car into a gas station to fill it up before heading on home. Henry waited patiently inside the passenger side, having jumped back up front again. 

Henry’s nose scrunched up at the sound of a loud bass coming from another car that pulled into the same gas station in that moment. A loud hip-hop song blasting through the rolled down windows, which thankfully came to a stop as the engine was shut off.

Three males, looking like they were in their early twenties stepped out of the vehicle, engaging in a conversation in what Emma recognized to be in Russian. She stared quietly at them from a distance, standing behind her car with her arms crossed over her chest as their conversation continued while one of them in a gray suit entered the store to pay for the gas.

The other, who wore a baseball cap, remained by their vehicle, pumping the gas.

The youngest looking one of them all, however, had his eyes on something that could be worth a lot of money. A 1969 Mustang that was parked near one of the gas pumps. His lighter clicked, his hands nearing the flame to the cigarette he held with his lips, inhaling a couple of puffs as he walked over to the blonde who was getting ready to leave.

“Nice ride.” His hand brought up his cigarette, inhaling another puff, smoke exiting his lips as he spoke, “Bose 429.” He knocked freely onto the hood of the blonde’s car, causing Henry to glare his way. “She a 70?” He asked her.

“‘69” Replied Emma, not at all interested in what he or his friends had to say. She’s known people like him all her life, she knew exactly what he was aiming for and he’d have to be crazy to even look at it. Especially when her son was inside the car.

“Huh.” He smoked another puff, “Beautiful car.”

“Thanks.” Her reply was dry, her feet moving quickly towards the driver’s side door, pulling it open.

Three more taps echoed against her car that came from Liam Jones. He didn’t know her, but she knew exactly who he was. She could see the resemblance anywhere on him.

“How much?” He asked.

“Excuse me?” Emma’s brows furrowed.

Liam leaned against the car, his blue eyes becoming bright with annoyance, “How much for the car?”

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle, “She’s not for sale.” She made her way inside the car, shutting the door in place, only to find Liam leaning up against the window, his eyes now on Henry.

“Cute kid.” He chuckled at Henry, ruffling his hair, “I love kids.” He looked over at Emma, removing the cigarette from his lips as he spoke in Russian, _“Everything’s got a price, bitch.”_

_“Not this bitch.”_ Emma’s stone cold reply made Liam’s eyes grow wide in surprise that she even understood him. Even more surprised that she spoke with a perfect Russian accent.

He was about to say something back, get even angrier by the looks of it, when he was pulled back by his friend from his leather jacket. His friend bent down to the blonde’s eye level, smiling over at her in a sarcastic manner, his accent thick, “You have good day, ma’am.”

Emma watched him as he stood up straight and away from her car, driving off into the distance without another word or so much as looking back. While Liam kept his gaze on that car until it was a spot off in the distance. 

One way or another, he was going to have that car.


	2. Awakening a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has started following, favoring and commenting on this story. This chapter took me all day to create as I had to change a lot within it compared to the film. I wanted it to be right. This is my first time ever writing a very difficult chapter so I hope it's to your liking. Even if the events that it contains aren't happy ones. (I'm sorry to say there is a character death in here).

Henry was the first one to open the garage door, making his way in through the kitchen with a bag of instant pasta. Emma wasn’t much of a cook, but given that Regina wasn’t home yet and they were both hungry. What could a little instant pasta hurt?

“Go wash up while I get this started, kid.” Said Emma, placing the brown paper bag on top of the counter.

“Okay! And we won’t tell mom, right?” Henry looked behind his shoulder at his smirking mother.

“Right.” As Henry ran upstairs, Emma mumbled to herself, “We won’t tell mom.” She lost herself in thought for a few short seconds, thinking how could she ever be this lucky? She thought that a lot, every single day of her life.

The jingling sound followed by glass clanking were heard as Emma dropped her keys inside the bowl. She dropped the mail she had tucked behind her jeans pockets, placing them on top of the counter. The paper bag crunched as she took out a freshly bought gallon of milk, immediately walking up to the refrigerator to place it in its rightful place. She reached under one of her counters for a skillet, filling it with enough water for their lunch not to stick. The clicking, followed by the puff of flames made themselves known as Emma turned one of the knobs to the stove. She ripped the instant pasta bag, that was big enough for two, pouring it into the skillet, leaving it covered with a glass transparent top.  
____________________

Henry sat on top of one of the bar stools, his eyes drinking in the sight of the plate of pasta that was placed in front of him by his mother. Digging in as quickly as it was sat down, even enjoying his vegetables. 

Emma smiled as she joined him, “Take it easy, kid. Or you’ll give us both up when you have a stomach ache later.” The clanking of her fork sounded as she stabbed one of the pasta bits, placing it instantly in her mouth. This was good for a small lunch meal, but she always preferred her wife’s cooking better.

But she could never trade any of her mom, son moments with Henry. For anything in the world.

“What did you say to that man?”

Emma’s eyes met her son’s at the sound of his question, her brows furrowing in wonder, “What man?”

“The one that came up to you at the gas station.” He continued as Emma remained silent, “He said something to you I couldn’t understand and you said something back.”

Emma chewed silently, her eyes never leaving her son’s.

“Was it bad?” He asked her, curious like any other kid would be.

Emma took a quick sip of her water before answering him, “He was just jealous that you’re mom has such a cool car.” She smiled jokingly, her smile growing even more after Henry smiled. She ruffled his hair, “Eat your pasta.”

Henry was happy to oblige his mother in finishing up his meal, not carrying on any longer with their earlier conversation. 

Which Emma was glad over. How could she ever explain to her son what was said in a language that wasn’t strange to her at all? A boy Henry’s age didn’t need to know any of that. Or anything regarding her past life for that matter.

Both mother and son exchanged smiles again. The clanking of forks sounding on their plates being the only sound surrounding them for the day.  
____________________

Regina slowly closed the door to her son’s room, leaving just a crack of it open as night fell upon them. She smiled at his sleeping form, giving it one last look before she headed down the hallway to the main bedroom where Emma’s eyes looked up at her from behind a book. Her nightstand lamp being the only source of light.

“He’s sleeping very soundly tonight.” Regina walked up towards her side of the bed, pulling back the covers as she joined her wife.

“Good.” Emma smiled, her eyes focusing back on the book where she had left off. “How was work?”

Regina scrunched up her nose, very much like Henry would, “Mm, the usual. Nothing too exciting, except coming home to you and Henry.” She smiled, leaning into her wife, placing a kiss on her lips. A kiss that would always make them smile.

There was a moment of silence. Emma kept on reading her, turning to look at her wife who’s gaze was burning holes right through her. She knew she was just dying to ask her something.

“What?” Emma asked her, placing her book down on her lap.

“Henry told me about the incident at the gas station today.”

The blonde calmly closed her book, placing it by her night stand, looking back at her wife with the same calmness.

“What happened, Emma?” Regina’s voice was soft. Innocent.

The blonde shook her head, “Nothing happened. Just some guy interested in buying my car and I said no.”

“That’s it?” Asked Regina, having a bad feeling settling inside her stomach.

“That’s it.” Emma assured her, taking her hand in hers, fingers entwined. She smiled at her sweetly, thankful that Henry didn’t tell her anything else. 

“You weren’t followed?” The brunette asked worryingly.

Emma leaned in, placing a kiss to her wife’s lips, “No.” She kissed her again.

Regina placed her hand on the blonde’s chest, locking eyes with hers, “Emma.”

“I wasn’t followed.” She smiled, “We are perfectly safe here. Besides, I would never allow anything bad to happen to you or Henry.” She looked deeply into her wife's brown eyes, “I’d kill anyone who tried to hurt you.”

Regina’s hand cupped the side of the blonde’s face, “You couldn’t possibly have a single mean bone in your body.”

Emma caressed the brunette’s forearm, placing a kiss to the palm of her hand. Her eyes slowly closing, breathing in, taking in this moment as if it were their last. Thanking God that Regina didn’t see her for the monster she truly could become. The monster she once was.  
____________________

Late into the night, both women were sound asleep. Regina’s body was wrapped around Emma’s from behind while the blonde slept peacefully on her side. Her eyes opened, staring at her lamp, realizing she had left it on throughout the night. 

“Mom…” 

Her head snapped up at the sound of Henry’s soft voice, carefully to not wake Regina. She took notice of the worry and fear displaying on his face.

“I heard a voice downstairs.” The boy whispered.

Regina’s sleeping form was shaken with Emma’s quick movements getting out of bed. 

“Emma? What’s going on?” She asked, her voice deep and still filled with sleep as she slowly sat up.

“Stay here.” Emma commanded, her eyes on Henry as she felt his small hand grab hers.

“I want to go too, mom.” He whispered, wanting to be brave like his mom. 

“No, I want you to stay here with your mom.” She glared at him.

Regina held her son in her arms as his little body jumped onto the bed, “Emma.” She called out, making her wife give her one last glance. “Please, be careful.”

Emma nodded, heading down the stairs barefooted, leaving the lights off. The first thing someone would do when they would hear a noise in their house, or were going to check something out would be to turn on the lights. But, not Emma. She moved better in the dark. Almost becoming like a shadow. 

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped at the sight of two dark figures standing there, staring right at her.

The next thing she felt was a hard impact strike her in the back of her head. Her body falling to the floor with a grunt that echoed throughout the house. Her eyes noticed a pair of black work boots as a kick was given to her right in her stomach, causing her to release another painful grunt.

One of the intruders striked the blonde’s arm, tossing the metallic bat across to one of his two companions. As it was caught, another hard given kick was delivered right to the blonde’s face, making her head throw itself all the way back from the impact.

A warm liquid ran down Emma’s nose, her eyes seeing blurry, but her ears able to recognize and pick up the voices that now spoke in a clear Russian accent, as one of them asked for certain car keys.

She knew it was the same guys from the gas station.

“Henry, I want you to stay right here, okay?” Regina whispered, making her way out of bed, only to turn to her son racing out the door first. “Henry!” She hissed, running right after him.

Glass objects breaking, along with chuckles filled the room.

Emma’s eyes took in the blurry figure as Henry ran down the stairs. It was blurry but given that one of her lamps from the living room had been turned on, she could tell it was him.

“Mom!” Henry cried out, stopping mid stair. Tears running down his eyes.

“Henry?” Regina’s voice sounded coming down the stairs, seeing all three men standing there.

“Take Henry- go!” Emma managed to shout, “Run!”

Emma heard one of them order the others to stop both the mother and child from going anywhere. A few more blows were delivered right towards Emma, that the screams taking over the room was all she could hear. She wanted badly to move, to fight them- kill them. Anything to protect her family. But, she couldn’t.

“Mom!” Henry’s shouts were heard, along with Regina’s as she was held down and tossed on the floor.

A yell came from one of the hooded covered men as Henry had bit down on his hand. Emma could clearly hear, hardly see her son trying to get away, screaming for both of his mother’s, crying, pleading for them to be alright. The next voice that echoed throughout the house was Liam’s ordering for one of his two friends to shut the boy’s cries and screams up.

“Mom!!” Henry screamed out of the top of his lungs. Emma’s blurry vision picked up her son’s form, she saw how the boy was held down onto the floor. She saw one of them take the bat, bring his arm up and strike with such force at his head.

It was a desperate feeling not being able to move or scream for her son. All she could do was watch as his now lifeless body laid out on the floor.

The next sound that took over her ears were Regina’s screams and cries, clearly she had tried to attack one of the intruders. But they were much stronger, enough to hold her down and beat her senseless until she too was no longer moving. All Emma could hear were her cries for her, for her son until there were no more to be heard. All she could see was her wife’s body, lying in a pool of blood.

Emma grunted in anger, determined to try and get up, grunting again in pain as she was struck again and again by the metallic bat. She could see one of the three men walk near her, kicking her body until it shifted, lying on her back. A pair of blue eyes looking down on her.

It had to be Liam.

She could hear their voices, still searching for the keys, until one of them alerted the others to finding them. Emma’s eyes barely opened to see as Liam knelt down beside her injured body, removing the bandanna he had covering his mouth and nose, exposing his face to the blonde. The last thing Emma heard and saw coming, were the words: _Sleep tight, bitch._ In a clear Russian accent, followed by his fist as it struck her in the face, knocking her out cold.  
____________________

Emma’s eyes opened slowly to a quiet house. Seeing that they had moved her son over to lie near her, a trail of blood smeared on the floor beside him. Her hand came up slowly towards her son’s head, stroking his hair, feeling a few strands wet with what had to be blood. Her jaw clenched in anger, in pain. There was no doubt that her son was dead. Over the most stupid reason, her son had been taken from her. She couldn’t even bring herself to scream. However, inside she was screaming. She was screaming until her lungs exploded.

She slowly moved her body up off the floor, holding her son in her arms, his arms hanging off to the side as she hugged him. Hugged him so tight, they had become one.

Her eyes moved over to Regina’s body as she detected some movement. “Regina.” Emma called out, placing her son’s body down carefully on the ground, quickly moving towards her wife. Her hand hovered over her bloodied face. Too afraid to even pick her up. “Regina?” She called out to her, hearing soft, painful grunts escape her only response. “Baby, please, open your eyes. Look at me.” Emma pleaded. “You’re going to be alright,” She whispered to her, “Stay with me, please. Just hang on.”

____________________

Emma sat on the floor of the hospital, not even caring to sit in one of the chairs outside the hallways. She had driven Regina and Henry’s body towards the first hospital she came across. Didn’t even call the police to report the break in. She had remained barefoot, wearing her pajama pants and white t-shirt that had a few smudges of blood on it. Her face cradled in her hands with her back leaned against the cold wall.

“Ms. Swan?”

Emma’s head snapped up at the sound of a female voice belonging to the doctor that had treated Regina for the night. She quickly stood to her feet.

Dr. Midas’s voice was soft as she spoke, “We currently have your wife in ICU. I’m afraid she sustained various injuries to her face and body. A few broken ribs, trauma to the head, multiple face fractures, and that’s just naming a few. One of the shattered ribs punctured a lung, which I will be keeping a close eye on.” She paused, looking into sad, green eyes, “I’m sorry to have to say this to you so lightly, but she had to be placed on life support.”

Emma’s body went numb, her stare was gone. She could only listen to the doctor’s voice, echoing inside her head.

“As for your son, Henry…” She paused, knowing well that Emma already knew. Her hand cupped the blonde’s shoulder, “I’m very sorry.”

Emma fought back tears, her eyes red, “Is she- my wife, is she going to be alright?”

There was no answer for Regina’s state right now. And as a doctor she couldn’t lie. 

“I won’t lie to you, Ms. Swan. She’s in a very bad state right now. It’s a waiting game at this point.”

“Can I see her?” Emma asked.

“You really should get looked at, Ms. Swan, I can help you-”

“I want to see my wife.” Emma’s reply was cold.

The Dr nodded, walking down the hallway, towards Regina’s room, knowing well Emma was now following her. She stopped as soon as they reached the ICU floor, looking over to the brunette who was in bed connected to wires and with tubes down her throat, getting the assistance of a machine to breathe. 

This was never how she imagined seeing her. There wasn’t a place on her beautiful face without a bruise. A small cut above her lip had sutures. One of her eyes was swollen and black. Looking more dead than alive at this point.

“This was around your wife’s neck.” Emma looked down at Kathryn’s hands as she held a silver necklace that Emma had gifted her with years ago. 

She took it from her, placing it inside her loose pockets.

“I’ll be around if you need me.” Dr. Midas left Emma alone, as she entered the room.

The beeping to the heart monitor sounding within the room’s silence, along with the hissing of the ventilator. She sat beside the bed, pulling a chair nearby, her hand cupping her wife’s in the most delicate manner. A million things going through her head in that very moment. Flashes of that night playing over and over as she laid her head down on the bed, until her forehead touched Regina’s hand. Her eyes closing slowly. 

She couldn’t save them. She was quite capable and she couldn’t do anything to save them. Those three had gotten the best of her, overpowered her and hurt her family. They hurt the two most important people that mattered anything to her in the world. Because of them, her son was now dead. The light to her world, the reason behind her breathing, her smiles. And now her wife could be heading towards the same inevitable fate. She could die or live. Worst part was, Regina didn’t know that Henry was dead.

It would take a miracle to save her.

Something in which Emma didn’t believe.

Why did this even happen? Why now when she was the most happiest person?

Green eyes looked up, darker than ever as all she could feel boiling inside of her was an uncontrollable rage. 

“This time I’m going to do something, Regina.” She whispered to her wife, her eyes looking over to her. She stood to her feet, placing her hand carefully on Regina’s head, her fingers taking in the softness of her hair. She drew even closer, placing her forehead to hers, “You aren’t dying on me. Not you.” She paused, “I swear to you I’m going to find each and every one responsible for what was done to you and Henry, and I will not rest until they are dead.”

Before walking out of the cold room, Emma placed a gentle kiss on the brunette’s forehead. A single tear rolling down the side of Regina’s eye.   
______________________

She couldn’t bring herself to make the arrangements for a funeral, or anything just yet. Not without Regina by her side. Emma decided to go on home that night, daylight coming up as she arrived in the driveway. She parked the car in the garage, looking through the hole and crack that had been made by their metal bat right on the windshield of Regina’s black Mercedes.

As she entered her home, everything around her was quiet again. No one to greet her home or ask about her day. Or attack her with kisses. She headed up the stairs, making her way into Henry’s room, his bed unmade. Her eyes looked over to a box that held a card on it. She took it in her hands, sitting by her son’s bed as she took, what she confirmed to be a birthday card from Henry, out of its envelope. 

_I know you’ve said no gifts, but as soon as Henry saw this, he knew it had to be for you. A gift from us both. Even though I thought black suited you better. Love, Regina and Henry._

Emma opened up the top of the box, pulling the gift paper back, revealing a red leather jacket. Her eyes becoming red and puffy once more as this time, she couldn’t hold back her sobs. She held the card close to her lips, softly crying to herself for a moment.

Hours later, Emma was on her hands and knees, a brush on her hand, a bucket with soap and water placed by her side. Scrubbing sounds were heard as she cleaned up the blood that had been left on the hardwood floor. Her mind replaying the event that occurred just hours ago. Over and over she could hear Henry screaming for her until it stopped. She could hear Regina fighting, screaming. She could see Liam’s face staring down at her, thinking he’d won. Her eyes turning dark again.  
____________________

Hip-hop music blasted through the rolled down windows of Emma’s ‘69 Mustang, tires burning against the concrete as Liam pulled it into August’s garage. He stopped in front of a closed gate as he looked up at the camera, peeking his head out the window, giving it the middle finger.

August looked over his shoulder, wiping his hands with a dirty rag as he rotated his body to the sound of his garage door opening. His lips parting at the sight of Emma’s car entering his garage. August was the guy to go to for any repair on any car. He knew everyone. Just as everyone knew him.

The music stopped as the car turned off and out of it came Liam with his two friends, smirking, ready to get paid for their top steal.

August took a sip of his cup of coffee.

“Yo, August!” Liam motioned towards the car, a smirk on his face, “I want a new VIN number and some clean papers.”

August walked his way up slowly, “Where’d you get that car?” He asked Liam, growing angry as he didn’t answer, “I asked you where the hell did you get it.”

“Who gives a shit.” Said one of the three.

August shook his head, “Alright, get out of here. Get out of my shop. Get out right now.” He demanded them, giving his back to them. Not wanting any part in this.

Liam’s brows furrowed, “Did you just lose your shit, August? ‘Cause, we own you.”

Everyone in the shop stopped, staring at what was happening inside that garage at that very moment. Everyone knew who that car belonged to, and just like August, they wanted no part in what was about to go down.

August turned back around, walking up right to Liam with his hands on his hips, “What did you say? What did you say to me?”

“We own you.” Liam repeated his words again, slower this time.

August walked a step closer, his eyes piercing Liam’s, “You don’t own me, punk. I work with your brother, alright?” He paused, his tone more calm, “The owner of the car, did you kill her or what?”

“No. We sure fucked up her family. We fucked up her kid too.” Liam chuckled, his friends soon joining in.

August chuckled sarcastically, “You fucked up her family? That’s what you did? You fucked up her kid?”

“Yeah…” Liam laughed.

“That’s crazy shit, man.” August chuckled, shaking his head. 

Without warning, August delivered a punch directly at Liam’s face, causing him to fall to the floor with a grunt. His eyes looked up as one of his friends aimed his gun at him, showing no fear whatsoever, “Aw, look at you. That’s great. You’re gonna come into my shop and you’re gonna pull a gun on me. That’s great, man.” He grabbed the weapon by the barrel, keeping it steady right on his own forehead, daring him to take the shot. “Come on. Now, either you kill me right now or you get the fuck out of my shop.”

The third thug grabbed the gun from his friend’s hand, bringing it down, all as Liam was standing back up and August was throwing a deadly glare their way.

“Killian is not gonna like this.” One of them told August.

August glared his way, “How do you know what Killian likes or doesn’t like? I’ll tell you something, he’s going to understand.” He turned his back to them, walking up to another car, placing his hands on the open hood.

“You got a fucking pair on you, old man!” Shouted LIam, wiping the blood from his mouth away, “I guess we’ll be taking our business some place else.”

August slammed the hood shut, knowing well that the next person he would see walk into his shop would be Emma Swan.


	3. Home Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is how much writing means to me, I am actually using my lunch hour from online class to post this chapter for you guys lol This is it. The first action packed chapter! I worked really hard to go into full detail, so let's see how you all like it. :) On another note, stay tuned for an update on my Speed AU!

Emma placed Regina’s silver necklace laid out on top of her nightstand. She picked out a pair of jeans to wear, leaving her still blood stained shirt on, followed by her brown leather jacket and boots to finish. Her blonde hair, loose and long. She decided not to move Regina’s car from its place anymore, so she took a bus over to August’s auto shop. 

She dismounted the bus as it stopped right in front of the shop. Thinking to herself that she would never once see this place again. But, she knew if anyone could give her answers, it was August. He never failed her.

Emma walked right in, pulling the plastic cover apart right in the middle as heads turned her way. Some had only heard of her, others couldn’t believe she was actually there and that they were seeing her again after years of retirement. 

August sat by his car, two glasses of sitting on top of the hood, an extra chair already placed in front of him for Emma to join him for a drink. His eyes on the blonde as she walked right for him.

And she didn’t disappoint. She sat right before him. 

“Is it here?” She asked August as he served her a drink.

Emma’s eyes watched every one of his movements as he pushed the glass more towards her.

“It was.” He replied, taking a sip of the liquor, feeling it burn down his throat. “Liam Jones nicked it.”

That name was all the confirmation Emma needed.

“Killian’s brother.” Her voice almost sounded deep with saying his name.

August nodded, “Yeah.” He took another sip of his drink. His eyes looking back up at the blonde, “So, what are you gonna do?”

Emma turned to her untouched drink, taking it into her hand as she drank in the burning liquid in one swing. She exhaled, her eyes meeting with August’s, “I need a ride.”

Hours later, the engine to a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS roared, tires screeching on the road as Emma drove it out of the shop at fast speed back to her house.  
____________________

August stopped what he was doing, turning his head towards his ringing phone. He cleared his throat as he picked up the phone, placing it by his ear, “August speaking.”

“I heard you struck my brother.” Killian stood by his balcony, overlooking the city.

“Yes, sir I did.” Replied August.

“And may I ask why?” His accent sounding pretty thick through the phone.

“Yeah. Well, because he stole Emma Swan’s car, sir. And uh, killed her son.”

Killian turned away from the view of the city, the color from his face drained at the mention of Emma Swan’s name. Because, like everyone else in that business, they knew who she was. Emma wasn’t just a simple assassin who used to work for him. She was the assassin. One no one would dare to fuck with. One they should all fear. Even Killian Jones feared her. So much that his reply was left at a simple, “Oh.” as he hung up the call with August.

Killian walked back inside his home, coming down the steps into his living room. As a crime boss, he had a lot of connections, of course. He had power, and money. Lots of it. Enough that he had employed Emma one too many times to do his dirty work for him. Of course, not even him could save his brother from her wrath. He knew he was a soon to be dead man. And he knew because he came to know Emma well.

“Killian.” 

He turned to look over at Smee, his right hand man, his lawyer of sorts. Not giving the other people in the room a single look.

“They’ve agreed to your terms.” Smee whispered over to him, “I mean, it’s not like you gave them much of a choice anyway, right?” He smirked, “Congratulations.” Soon taking notice in Killian’s lost and worried stare, his smirk was gone. “Sir?”

Killian’s blue eyes shifted towards him, “Have you seen my brother?”

“Not today.”

“Call him. Bring him here to me. Today.” Ordered Killian, walking away into the darkness of his living room to attend to his guests.  
_____________________

Liam stepped out of a black SUV, fixing his hair as he overlooked his reflexion on the tainted window of the vehicle. He smirked over at his friends, straightening his gray suit, making his way into the building to see his brother. Ready to impress. He always looked up to him and looked forward to impressing him.

Killian’s eyes looked over as his brother stepped out of the elevator and into the living room. 

“How was the trip, kid?” Smee asked, leaning up against the bar.

Liam smirked, “We won’t be hearing from then anytime soon.” He chuckled as Smee smirked, “Or ever.”

Killian walked out from behind the bar, a glass of rum in each hand, his eyes on Liam the entire time. 

Liam’s blood ran cold at the focused look and seriousness his older brother had on his face right now. So much, he backed up a couple of steps without saying one word, but relaxed as soon as Killian offered him one of the drinks. Killian clinked their glasses together in salute, a smirk on Liam’s face, suddenly becoming more relaxed as both gulped down their drinks in one go.

Killian sat his empty glass down on the bar top, his eyes looking over his brother’s new suit. “That’s a nice jacket.”

Liam’s lips curved into a tiny smile, “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Killian smirked, his hand resting on his brother’s shoulder. He quickly looked over at Smee, throwing LIam off guard as his fist impacted his stomach.

Liam grunted, his body falling to the floor. A line of saliva dripping from his mouth, his drink puddled on the floor as he had thrown it back up from the impact of the punch. The empty glass rolling on the floor beside him.

Even Smee jumped as he was not expecting for that to happen.

Killian tossed a cloth napkin at his brother’s face in anger. “Clean that up.” He ordered him in Russian.

Liam gagged, coughing as his hand landed on the napkin, doing exactly as he was told.

“Should I go?” Smee asked, growing increasingly nervous as Killian was removing his suit jacket from his body.

Killian answered him in their language, which Smee hated because no matter how long he had been working for the man, he couldn’t understand one bit of it.

“Killian, English, please. Come on.”

“Stay, God damn it!” Killian shouted, rolling his sleeves up his forearms.

“What did I do?” Liam huffed, trying so hard to collect his breathing.

“You fucked up.” Killian replied, his eyes focused on his brother.

“We did what you asked. No one saw shit”

Killian grabbed his brother by his clothes, knuckles turned white as he stood him up to his feet despite his grunts, “I’m not talking about Atlantic City.”

“What, then?” Asked Liam. His chest rapidly moving with each breath he took, “You mean August’s? So, I stole a fucking car!”

Killian’s hand positioned itself on Liam’s shoulder once more, his fist delivering a harder blow directly to his gut.

“Fuck, Killian!” Smee began to walk backward as Liam grunted in pain again, his body bending over.

“You, stay!” Killian’s glare burned holes through Smee, forcing him to stay put. 

This time, Liam remained on his knees, looking up at his older brother as he moved back behind the bar.

Killian placed his suit back onto his body, straightening and adjusting the sleeves to his shirt. He sighed, unscrewing the cap off of his favorite rum bottle as he served himself another drink. “It’s not what you did, Liam that angers me so.” He explained, “It’s who you did it to.”

“Who?” Liam’s brows furrowed, “That fucking nobody?”

Killian’s eyes connected with his brothers, his voice low, “That fucking nobody… is Emma Swan.” He chugged down the rum in one go in a slow, patient manner. “She once was an associate of ours.” He explained, moving out from behind the bar as Liam stood before him again. “They called her _The Black Swan._ ” His words sounding out in Russian at the name.

“The Black Swan?” Asked Liam.

“Well, Emma wasn’t exactly a Swan of sorts. Do you know what the representation of that name is? It’s an unpredictable event that goes beyond what is normally expected of any situation. It has severe consequences.” He paused, “She was the one you’d send to kill even the fucking boogeyman.”

“Oh.” Was all Liam could say.

Killian began walking up to his brother, “Emma is a woman of focus, commitment, sheer will. Something you know very little about. I once saw her kill three men in a bar. With a pencil. With a fucking… pencil.” He slowly walked back towards his bar, making Smee jump where he stood as he brought his hand up in a stabbing motion near his neck. “Suddenly one day she asked to leave. It was over a woman, of course. So, I made a deal with her. I gave her an impossible task. A job no one could have pulled off.” He took another big drink from the glass he had served himself. Swallowing hard enough, the gulp was heard. “The bodies she buried that day laid the foundation of what we are now.” He walked right back towards Liam, “And then, my idiot brother, after you break into her home, beat her wife, you steal her car. And kill her fucking son.”

Liam followed Killian as he began to walk away, “Killian, I can make this right.”

Killian turned to face him again, “Oh… how do you plan that?”

“By finishing what I started.”

“What the…” He turned to Smee, “Did he hear a fucking word I said?”

Liam pleaded for him to listen, he pleaded him to give him a chance, to prove himself that he could kill even Emma Swan. But his words were just words. His eyes grew wide as he felt his brother’s arms wrap around him, squeezing tightly.

“Liam, Liam, listen!” Killian hissed, his hand pulling on his brother’s hair causing his head to yank back as he whispered into his ear, “Emma will come for you. And you will do nothing, because you can’t do nothing. So, get the fuck out of my sight.” He pushed him away, not even bothering to watch as Liam left without so much as saying another word.

Even he knew how much of a coward Liam was.  
____________________

The door to the basement opened. And with a sledgehammer in hand, Emma began to make her way down each step, her boots thudding with every step she took. Standing in the middle of the small room, she placed the head of the sledgehammer right to the concrete ground, bringing it up over her shoulders, above her head, swinging it down, feeling the impact of it on the ground vibrate through the handle onto her hands.

Again and again, the loud cracks sounded through the floor, along with the clanking of the head as it hit the ground. She grunted, yelling her pain away with each hit the ground took from her.

It didn’t stop until the hole on the floor was loose and big enough. Clanking heard again as Emma dropped the hammer off to the side as she kneeled before the broken ground. With her bare hands, she began to remove all the broken pieces, chunks by chunks as the pieces rattled while they were dragged away by her fingers and palms. The muscles on her biceps standing out as well as her veins with each movement she made. 

After digging a few more times, a rather large case was exposed. A case she had hidden from her past that even Regina didn’t know was there. Emma’s fingers pulled up on the lock, opening it up as the inside was divided into two compartments. One contained four different sets of handguns, two equipped with silencers with four extra magazine clips, four smoke bombs, and two knives. While the other side was stacked with twenty four stacks of gold coins. Pure gold.

She stood before the case now, staring down at all it contained, thinking she would never have to use them again. 

But, to her, using all this again, doing what she did best was like riding a bike. 

Hard to forget. And, from the looks of it, it was hard to put completely behind her.

A single phone she kept down there. A phone she never thought she would hear ring ever again- rang. The shattered pieces of floor cracking underneath her boots as she walked up to the ringing device, answering in silence. Waiting for the other person at the end of the line to speak first.

“Hello, Emma.”

Killian Jones. She couldn’t say she was surprised to hear from him. News still traveled fast.

“I heard about your wife. And your son. I’m sorry, my condolences.” He waited, but got no answer, he couldn’t even hear her breathing. “It seemed to be fate or just bad fucking luck causing our paths to cross once again.”

Silence.

“Emma?” He called out, getting no answer, “Let us not resort to our baser instincts and handle this like civilized people, to move on-”

The phone clattered back on its base as Emma simply hung up the call. 

Of course, Killian already knew she wasn’t going to listen, because that’s not who Emma was. And his brother did come into her life and severely fucked things up, which meant she was going to hunt him down no matter what he told her. She wanted blood for blood.

“What did she say?” Asked Smee, sitting by the couch. Already a nervous wreck.

Killian sighed, “Enough.”

“Oh, God.” Smee whispered, looking up at Killian as he faced him again.

“Task your crew.”

Smee stammered, “H- H- How many?” 

“How many do you have?” Asked Killian, his brow slightly raised. 

Even he knew it was impossible to bring Emma down, not when she was this angry, but he had to try. Even if his brother was a complete idiot who didn’t know any better and made the biggest mistake of his life. He was still his blood, he loved him. Therefore, he had to try.  
____________________

Hot water ran down the blonde’s body, her hands turning the knobs as the water suddenly stopped. Her blonde hair being brushed back, rinsing all the water from it before she made her exit into her bedroom. Her clothes, along with her present from her wife and son already laid out on the well made bed. Everything on her was black attire, black pants, a black buttoned up shirt tucked inside neatly, her belt sliding into the loops of her pants. Straightening her sleeves as she lastly put on the red leather jacket. Lastly she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, not a loose strand in sight as it was still wet.

She reached for her handgun, loaded and with a silencer from the top of her nightstand, turning off the only source of light she had coming from the lamp in her bedroom.

Killian at this point, sat calmly in his favorite chair, sipping on his favorite rum with a smirk to him. He knew that any man he sent to dispose of Emma that night would end up in a body bag.

Emma watched as the first three armed men entered her home. Her gun aimed, just waiting for them to come close enough for her to make her move. As she did, the very little light provided from the outside hit the side of her face, all the anger and pain displaying in her eyes. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to Liam Jones. Not Killian or any of these guys that were in her home.

She moved around the corner like a shadow, firing the first shot directly at a guy’s head. Just as quickly, and before any of the other two could react, she moved the second one’s weapon upward, holding his arms in place as she fired a shot right to the third one’s stomach, followed by another to the stomach of the second guy, plus his head. Bodies thudding down around her so fast, they didn’t see her coming.

Emma crouched down, hearing another one making a run for the stairs. She fired a shot through the opening of the rails, hitting him directly in the head, body going down with another thud.

She heard shots being fired, indication of more breaking in to try and kill her. Jumping over the rail of the stairs, landing on her feet into the kitchen, she crouched, aiming her weapon at an upcoming enemy, firing a shot, watching as his body pummeled to the ground with a grunt- shooting him directly in the head.

Her head turned over her shoulder, seeing the reflection of a flashlight. Emma moved quickly towards that corner, firing a head shot as another body collapsed dead on the ground just as quickly.

The blonde moved back, her back against a wall while she changed out the magazine to her weapon, snapping it back and cocking the weapon before the next guy even came. Listening, she heard the drop of his magazine, came out from around her corner using her forearms to push his weapon away, bringing her right hand up towards his face to strike him with her gun. The hooded man grunted, held on to her arm, making Emma to swing him up the stairs where the living room started, slamming his back against a shelf. Kneeing him in the stomach.

Another grunt escaped him as she used all her strength she could manage in that moment to flip his body hard onto the floor, dragging him back down the steps by his hand. Holding him down with her foot, she aimed her weapon off towards another corner of the house, firing a head shot at an upcoming enemy. Aiming her weapon quickly at the one she held down, she fired another head shot. The clanking of an empty shell clattering on the floor.

Emma observed two incoming guys in suites, just like the rest from their reflection on her window. Each coming from each side of the shelf. Literally pouncing on one of them, but not before firing a shot to his chest, she held onto his body, legs wrapped around his waist, all to get a good angle to shoot the second one behind the other side of the shelf in the chest. As his body collapsed, the one she held with her body weight did as well. Rolling him around with her own body Emma landed crouched down on her legs with him ending trapped right underneath her, firing a single head shot. Aiming for the second, firing another head shot as soon as he stood, watching as his body collapsed on the ground again.

She stood up, firing another shot as she heard footsteps coming towards her. He moved fast enough that she missed. Both her and another man hid against a wall, one on each side. 

Emma’s instincts didn’t fail her. She was faster in ducking away as the man fired two clean shots right through the wall. She slightly brought her weapon up towards the wall, firing two shots of her own right through, wounding the man on the shoulder. As his body lost balance and came out from behind the wall off to the side, he tried firing a silenced shot right at her feet, missing her by an inch. 

Emma quickly stood up, striking his face with her gun as he grunted in pain. She blocked a strike from him so fast he didn’t see her foot coming up towards his groin, delivering a fast kick, earning him another grunt. Her body dropped back, rolling the man’s body over hers as she kicked up with her legs, sending him flying right through one of the windows as the glass shattered into a million pieces around him. She quickly changed the magazine on her weapon, cocking it, firing a single shot to his head.

Loose strands of blonde hair covered the sides of her, slightly moving with her as she moved around another corner of the room. Keeping close to the wall. 

She caught sight of another handgun coming her way just around the corner, striking it away with the weight of her forearms, a single shot was fired from another man’s gun. This time, as she grabbed onto his armed hand, holding it down with all her strength, he grabbed onto her other one as they both struggled. Their bodies danced in a circle, her body being slammed by the man hard up against the wall, causing her to grunt in pain as he headbutted her right in the face. They struggled until out of the corner of her eye, Emma caught sight of another man running towards them. She aimed the other’s own weapon towards the one running his way up, causing a shot to be fired right at him.

Emma twisted the arm out of the one she held onto, his weapon flying out of his hand. As he grunted in pain, Emma quickly flipped his body over her own shoulder, landing him hard onto the counter top, glass clattering underneath him, striking him in the chest with the butt of her gun and fist. 

The blonde turned her head towards the one she had shot earlier in the chest as he raced for the weapon that was on the ground. She moved even quicker, kicking the abandoned weapon away with one swift move of her foot. Her hand came up, blocking one of his punches, then another as she held onto his hand, while her other hand striked the man’s chest in what is known as a knife hand strike.

Emma rotated her body, twisting his arm above her head, flipping him over her shoulder onto the ground in a hard landing. She turned to her left to the guy on the counter top, catching his leg in mid air with one of her hands, blocking a punch with the other, delivering a striking punch right to his chest. All while expertly holding onto her weapon.

As her hands were grabbing onto the man on the counter top, dragging him across it just a little, her head turned to the sound of a knife being pulled out by the man that had been on the ground. Her hand came up in a fist, striking down at his head like a hammer, hearing a loud snap of his neck breaking. Killing him instantly. 

Emma dodged back against the swish of the knife that was meant to cut her. She caught his hand as it tried coming at her with the knife again, blocking the other, coming to her with a fist ready to punch. Both danced around the room into a hallway in a battle of struggle and grunts. Emma grunted, moving quickly behind him, her arms wrapped around him as they continued to struggle. She moved away off to the side as the man’s armed hand came up, swinging back at her trying to stab her. The blonde caught his hand underneath her arm. They struggled again, moving more into the hallway.

The man turned his body, only for Emma to catch his arm with her hands, rotating the knife within it, blade facing him. She held onto his forearm, all the way down to his elbow, pushing his body with her own, their feet moving a few steps back like a well choreographed dance. Using one of her feet, Emma used it to trip the man’s body back, striking him with a kick, while his body landed hard onto the ground, her hands never giving up on her tight grip she had on his arm.

Grunts were exchanged from both. As the man attempted to stand, the blonde wrapped her body behind him again, holding his arms in place to the best of her abilities. They struggled for a while until the man managed to grab onto the knife with his other free hand, blade aiming right for the blonde’s face. But, Emma proved to be much impressively stronger- as anyone filled with anger would be. Her grip tightened onto the man’s wrists, holding his arms in place. She released one of the wrists, still holding his arm down with her own. Her hand cupping the bare blade of the knife, quickly rotating it in his own hands, sharp tip aiming right for his chest.

His strength was a minute stronger than hers as she grunted, trying to bring him down. Emma brought her hand, grabbing a hold of the man’s head, pushing him down to the floor, her body hovering over him with all her strength now. While holding him down by his throat and chest using her forearm, she held onto his armed hand, looking right at him as she tried pushing it down into his chest. It wasn’t until Emma used her hand she used to hold him down to strike against her other hand holding the knife that she saw as the blade pierced the man’s heart.

She striked again with a grunt of her own, causing the blade to slide back in in the same spot, striking harder the third time with one last grunt, watching as the entire blade entered his skin, piercing his heart as his body finally stopped moving. 

Her breathing exhausted breathing was the only thing left lingering in the silence of the house. Her body still resting on the man placed underneath her, her hands remaining on the handle of the knife.

Thirteen men against her alone and they never stood a chance. 

Her head looked up towards the front door at the sound of the doorbell. Faint specks of blood were still visible on her face from her fight as well as beads of sweat.

Red flashes of light could be seen reflecting outside of her glass door. She could see the shadow of a man standing there, waiting patiently for the door to be answered. Emma walked calmly towards her front door, placing her weapon behind her back. She turned the knob on her door, pulling it open in a calm manner, tilting her head to get a good look at David. A long time friend and police officer. 

“Evenin’, Emma.” David greeted her.

“Evenin’, David. Noise complaint?” Emma asked, already knowing the reason behind his visit.

David nodded, confirming, “Noise complaint.” The chatter of his police radio was heard as David tilted his head to get a quick look inside the blonde’s home. His eyes seeing a dead body lying out on the floor.

Emma’s head casually turned, looking down at the same body David was.

The officer removed his hat as Emma calmly looked back at him. “You, uh, working again?”

“No, just sorting some stuff out.” Emma replied. A line of blood now visible on the side of her face from a cut above her brow.

“Ah, well…” David murmured, his fingers playing with the fabric of his hat, “I’ll leave you be, then.” He nodded, “Good night, Emma.”

“Good night, David.” Emma closed the door as David casually walked away. Even him, being a police officer wasn’t crazy to bring Emma in for her profession.


	4. The Continental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having a blast writing this ff for you all, I had to go ahead and post another update! ;) Thank you all so much, as always and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Emma exhaled slowly as she sat down by the desk that was in the basement. The desk lamp being her only source of light as her eyes fell on the phone that had rung earlier. She picked it up, placing it by her ear, her fingers dialing a number that would forever be engraved in her memory. Her knuckles splattered with blood that wasn’t hers.

“This is Swan.” She spoke into the phone, “Yes, Emma Swan. That’s right. I’d like to make a dinner reservation for twelve.” 

Her head turned towards the case she had dug up from underneath her floor. Her hand reached inside her jacket pocket as it came back up onto the table. She laid a stack of twelve gold coins on the table, her fingers letting them slide off one by one, rattling as they came back together against one another. 

After the mess her home had been turned into, she needed to clean it up, Regina would kill her otherwise for making such a mess in their home. And, of course, Emma didn’t like a messy home either. And she knew exactly who to call for the job. Twelve gold coins for each of the twelve bodies.   
____________________

An elderly man smiled, happy to see Emma back in business again. Truth be told he had missed getting calls from her when a ‘clean up’ was needed. She always left a great deal of bodies, which meant she paid well for him and four of his best guys to get rid of without a single trace.

Still looking the same, gray hair, gray beard, a few wrinkles here and there, he nodded as he removed his hat before the blonde. “Good to see you, Emma.”

“Marco.” Emma held her door open as they all entered. Marco stood by, having a bit of a staring contest with the blonde while his guys got right to work. Entering one by one with their daily supplies.

Marco had a tiny smirk to him, “You look good.” He placed his hat back on, making his way further into the blonde’s home, “And here I feared you’d left all this behind.”

Emma remained serious, staring at the man as he moved further into the house, shutting the door in the process.

One by one, the bodies were disposed of, dragged by their feet, some leaving trails of blood on the hardwood floor that was mopped up right after. Plastic was laid out on the ground where the bodies would be laid out in. All their weapons picked up and tossed with the deceased. Pieces of broken glass were picked up, windows were sprayed and cleaned. All twelve bodies were wrapped up in plastic covering and shoved into the back of the van they had all arrived in. You needed disposing of, Marco was your man. His men worked fast. Before Emma knew it, the house was spotless again. Just as Regina liked it.

Marco turned to the blonde once again, the same smirk on his face as she walked him to the door, “Will I be hearin’ from you anytime soon?” He asked her. Hoping he would.

Coins rattled as they were passed down from Emma’s hands into his by the blonde herself.

“Goodbye, Marco.” Was her only reply. Because this wasn’t business, she wasn’t back to work. This was a personal matter. Regina and Henry. Her family were the only reason she was doing this.

Like the gentleman that he always was with her, he tipped his hat her way, “Emma.”

Emma watched as they closed the back doors to their van, every one, including Marco mounting inside it as they drove off into the night. Happy to have been of service for the night.  
____________________

Killian’s fingers tapped on the glass of rum he held against the armrest of his chair. The light and warmth of the flames to his fireplace becoming his source of attention for that night. He hadn’t moved from there ever since he talked to Emma and ordered to have her killed by twelve of what were supposed to be his best men. 

Truth was, no one ever came close to him as Emma did. She was his best once upon a time ago.

He already knew, they didn’t stand a chance.

“Sir.” Smee spoke softly, as if too afraid to interrupt the man’s thoughts. “She’s alive. She disposed of all twelve.”

“Of course she did.” His blue eyes looked up at Smee, the flames of his fireplace almost reflecting in them, “Put a contract on Emma Swan.”

“How much?” 

“Two million.” Replied Killian. _“Lure the wolf with the Hen.”_ He spoke in Russian. Already thinking of a better plan to be able to get rid of Emma. As sad as he was to see her go (assuming contract killers such as herself could kill her off first) he would use his own brother as bait. He knew she would go wherever he was. And he would have him guarded by a few of his own men.

Smee rolled his eyes, mentally of course, “English, Killian. Please.”

Blue eyes met Smee once again, “Put Liam in The Red Circle and wait.”

“For what?” 

“For Emma Swan, of course.”  
____________________

A slender, blonde woman came down the stairs of her home, her silk robe a beautiful golden color that almost matched her hair. She headed into her kitchen, quietly cutting up vegetables and blending them into her every morning drink. Her blue eyes looked towards her door as the doorbell rang. Echoing throughout the house. 

She quickly moved towards her front door, her brow raising at a familiar face, “Killian Jones. I can’t say I’m surprised to see you.”

“Well, next to Emma Swan, you are the best. Actually, she is the very reason as to why I am here.”

The blonde stepped aside from the door, motioning for the man to step inside, which he did. Allowing her to step further inside her home first before following her into the dining room.

Of course, she knew Emma was back in the business. Killian didn’t know it, but she had seen Emma before her life turned into the tragedy that it was now. She had always been keeping tabs on her. Emma was more than just a dear friend to her. She was like her own daughter. 

“It’s really good to see you, Ingrid. You look well.” Killian unbuttoned his suit, sitting down in one of the dining room chairs.

“I’ll only be a moment.” Ingrid excused herself, walking back into her kitchen to retrieve her morning drink, pouring the rest into another glass before heading back into the dining room.

Killian’s eyes looked down at the orange liquid substance before him as Ingrid placed it down. “Thank you.” He looked back at her.

“So…” Ingrid took a seat by the other side of the table, “To what do I owe this visit?”

Killian sniffed at the drink, setting it back down on the table as he spoke, “I’ve got a job for you.”

“And, I’ve got a phone.” Her tone was not at all pleased. She didn’t take kindly to unknown visitors. Especially, when she already knew in her gut what this conversation was about.

Killian chuckled, caressing his scruffy beard with a single finger, “I want to offer you this face to face, seeing as how you might find this personal.” He paused, his eyes piercing through hers, “Would you kill Emma Swan for two million dollars?”

Ingrid’s eyes didn’t move from his, even as she drank from her juice. 

To catch the best, you’d have to send the best. And, that is exactly what Killian wanted to do.

“After all, you were close.” His voice became low. He could see the hesitance in the woman’s eyes.

“Is the contract exclusive?” She asked.

“No, it’s opened. It’s a timely matter, it has to be handled quickly.” Killian explained. 

Ingrid hesitated but then decided, “Consider it done.”

Of course, she had no means to kill her. She could never bring herself to do that to Emma. But this way, by accepting the contract, she could very well keep an eye on her and anyone who would try to kill her.

Killian stood, smirking at the woman before him as he buttoned up his black suit again, “Thank you, Ingrid. I know I can trust you. Thanks for the drink.”

Ingrid turned to face outside of her window, watching Killian as he entered the black SUV he traveled in. As soon as he was out of sight completely, she quickly moved towards the wall by the bottom of her stairs. She pulled it open, revealing a secret compartment filled with every weapon imaginable. Laying out a green colored blanket right across a small table that was nearby, she reached for her main weapon. The one she was most good with. A Ruger M77 Rifle. 

She began taking it apart piece by piece, cleaning it, until it was back together and ready to go, elegantly equipped with a silencer and scope. And, of course, adding her trusty Glock handgun for extra protection.   
____________________

The Continental. It was _the_ hotel for every assassin that roamed the streets of the city. There wasn’t a soul that didn’t know about it. It was a safe haven, a home away from home. And, Emma drove across New York, into the heart of the city just to get there.

She figured, if anyone else tried to kill her, they would have to try somewhere that wasn’t her home. She wasn’t about to mess it up again. Besides, killing in The Continental grounds was forbidden. And, everyone knew that. Not that she was hiding, but while she was out sorting her stuff out, she may as well visit a place she always felt welcomed in. 

Just across the street, was Ingrid. Holding a cup of warm coffee, looking over her shoulder at Emma as she left her loaned car parked up front the hotel building, reaching for her bag from the trunk and heading inside. The corner of her lip curving into a tiny smirk.

The gate to the elevator was pulled open as the doors parted. Soft music played throughout the reservation area as Emma took her first step in years into the lobby. Her bag slung over her shoulder. It all felt too familiar, but a little different of sorts. The walls were marbled as were the floors. The thin carpeting clean as if they had never been walked on. But, some designs were new. New enough that Emma had never seen them before. But the people within the building, all remained the same. Especially Eugenia Lucas. 

She worked the front desk for as long as Emma could remember, and by the looks of it and sound of her familiar voice- she still did. 

Always a faithful one to the owner.

Emma stood a couple of feet from the front desk, patiently waiting her turn to check in. Her eyes focused on the elderly woman. Time could fly but she never seemed to age. She was still the same old Eugenia. Gray hair, glasses, blue bright eyes, and a kind, yet you don’t fuck with me, I won’t fuck with you face.

The blonde’s thin lips parted at the sight of another familiar face, standing in line just in front of her, looking over her shoulder at her with that same smirk and a stare that could kill.

“Room 819.” Eugenia handed the brunette woman the key to her room, “Do enjoy your stay.”

“Thanks.” As she took her key card, her eyes connected with Emma’s once more, walking slowly by her, “Good seeing you again, Emma.”

“Page.” Emma provided her with a curt nod, stepping up to the front desk next.

Eugenia typed away at the computer, her blue eyes looking up just behind her glasses directly at Emma, “I have you for two nights.” She stated.

“Depending on business, it may be more.” The blonde informed her.

“Of course, miss.” The gray haired woman nodded.

“So, when did the old place get a face lift?” Emma asked.

“Around four years ago. But, I assure you, miss, she really hasn’t changed much.”

“Same owner?” The blonde asked, receiving another nod and a smile from the elder woman.

“Same owner.” She confirmed.

Emma reached inside her pants pocket, placing down a single gold coin. Eugenia’s fingers quickly cupped it, dragging it across the marbled desk. The metal scraping against stone.

Eugenia extended her arm towards the blonde, handing her a key card to her room, “Room 818.”

Emma nodded, picking up her luggage and calmly walking away. However, she stopped on her tracks at the sound of the older woman’s voice as she spoke again.

“And as always. It is a pleasure having you with us again, Ms. Swan.”

The blonde looked at her over her shoulder, remaining quiet while continuing on her way towards her room.  
____________________

_“Mom! Turn that off! I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet!”_

The same video from Henry’s birthday played out on her phone. The same happy faces looked back at her as they stared into the camera of her phone that day. Her ears took in the same laughter from the two people she loved the most. Emma’s index finger tapping on the video as it froze on her favorite pair of faces. Those smiles she missed looking at every single day she was alive. When things used to be good. When she used to be good.

Her phone lightly clicked as she turned off the screen. She couldn’t help but wonder if Henry was looking down on her now. What would he think of her? What would Regina think of her? If she were to ever wake up.

Would she hate her?

She certainly would be calling her an idiot if she ever woke up and Emma had to come clean about what she did for a living.

Emma stood from her bed, tucking her cellphone inside her jacket pocket as she walked out the door. Making her way inside an elevator that took her down below to another floor. Her memory still remembering every corner of the sets of stairs as she walked down them. Every corner to the laundry room as she walked past it and into the boiler room, which led towards a small dark path. At the end of that path, there was a black steel door. The small single window covered up.

The blonde brought out another gold coin, sliding into the coin slot that had been placed on the door. Literally a coin slot. Coin clinking against metal while it traveled through the slot.

The window had been opened, only a pair of eyes to be visible as they looked right back at the blonde.

Emma walked right in as the door opened for her. Her eyes drinking in the familiar feel of the hotel’s private lounge. This place being exactly as she remembered it to be. The red and green lighting, the jazz band playing on stage, the small, round clothed tables. It had a blast from the past feel to it like something out of the 1940’s. 

As it should have. 

After all… this was Robert Gold’s palace. The owner to The Continental.

Green eyes met Lily Page’s own eyes again as Emma walked past her. The brunette was in a fancy black dress now, sipping on a martini.

Lily raised her drink in salute towards Emma, the same smirk on her lips as before.

Emma nodded her way, walking past her and others, coming to a stop as she reached the very back booth. Gold’s table to be exact.

There he was, elegant as ever, in his black suit, a martini by his side with a book in his hands. Glasses just over the bridge of his nose. His features so concentrated on his piece of literature.

“Hello, Robert.”

Gold’s brown eyes looked up at the all too familiar and unforgettable Emma Swan. A smirk appearing on his lips, his hand coming up towards his glasses as they were removed from his eyes, “Emma.”

Emma joined him at his table. The few injuries on her face visible under the light that hung above them.

His smile gone. “Now, as I recall, weren’t you the one tasked to dole out the beatings, not receive them?”

“Rusty, I guess.” Emma replied, the corner of her lip pulling up into a tiny smirk.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Emma’s forearms rested calmly on the table, her fingers intertwined together, “Liam Jones.”

“What about him?” Asked Gold.

“I’d like a talk with him.”

Gold’s brow slightly raised, his hand reaching for his martini glass, “A talk, you say.” He took a quick sip of his drink, “I’m familiar with the parlance, Emma.”

Robert Gold knew Emma. He knew her well. He knew how she worked. Even how she thought.

“I want to ask you this. Have you returned to the fold?” He couldn’t help but ask her. Remaining cool and collected in his seat, just as she did.

Emma’s eyes never left his, “Just visiting.”

Gold leaned in, his voice low and deep, almost a growl, “Have you thought this through? I mean, chewed down to the bone. You got out once. You dip so much as a pinky back into this pond, you may well find something reaches out and drags you back into its depths.”

He wasn’t making such warnings because of him. Gold had deep respect for her. Many would say he even saw her as a daughter. A good friend. But, killing in her own home was nothing compared to killing out in the open where nothing was ever kept a secret for others to find out about.

And she knew that well enough. But, right now her rage, her hate- thirst for vengeance was much more powerful.

Even Gold knew that.

“Where do I find him?” She asked, determined to hunt Liam Jones down.


	5. The Red Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said I would also update on my other fics, but this one has been too much fun. Plus, I am a fan of the John Wick films lol so, here is another update with one hell of a cliffhanger! ;)

“Swan’s at The Continental.” Smee looked over his shoulder, from the passenger seat of his SVU at Killian.

“Welcome home, Emma.” Killian’s voice was deep. His face would hide in shadow and come into light as the car would drive on into the night.

“We have a contact there who’s willing to take her out for us.” Smee informed him.

“How convenient.” Killian hesitated for a moment, lost in thought. His eyes looking back at Smee as he continued, “If they’re willing to break the rules at Continental, double the bounty.”  
____________________

“You know the rules. No business can be conducted on these premises lest incurring heavy penalties.” Gold reminded her. Not that Emma needed reminding of that golden rule. 

The bottom of his glass scraped against the table as he reached for his martini.

“Have a drink.” Gold took a sip, placing back down on the table as he reached for his glasses, “And relax.” He paused, holding his book out calmly, “For now.”

Emma’s eyes never left him, “It’s personal.” 

Gold’s eyes looked from behind his glasses at the blonde as she stood up and headed towards the bar quietly, without so much as another word or glance his way.

“Holy shit! Emma!” A slender brunette reached out for Emma from behind the bar, her hand behind her neck as she pulled her in towards her in surprise. Placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey, Ruby.”

“My God!” Ruby couldn’t stop smiling. Her blue eyes focused on her green ones and features. Emma was always a good friend to her. “How long has it been? Four years?” She asked her.

“Five and change.” Replied Emma, a tiny and sad smile tugging at her lips.

Ruby leaned up against the bar, her voice low, “So, tell me, how was life on the other side?”

“It was good, Ruby. Far better than I deserved.”

Ruby reached to take the blonde’s hand, her eyes looking down at her wedding band, “Hey, I’m… I’m sorry to hear about your-”

“Thanks.” Emma’s tone of voice was low.

“I’ve never seen you like this.” Said Ruby, their eyes connecting once more.

“Like what?” Asked Emma.

“Vulnerable.”

Emma grew silent for a short moment before giving her next reply, “I’m retired.”

Ruby slowly shook her head, a tiny smirk on her ruby red lips, “Not if you’re drinking here, you’re not.” She motioned towards the drinks placed behind her, “Usual?”

“Please.” Nodded the blonde. Looking around the lounge, taking in what used to be her life. 

Off in the distance, Lily looked over at the blonde, typing away her reply in a text message she had just received.

“Compliments of the house.” Said Ruby, as Emma turned back her way. She had placed her usual drink, a glass of bourbon on the rocks. A napkin underneath.

“Thanks.” Emma’s eyes caught sight of a message as it was written down on the napkin, in fine cursive. She looked back up at Ruby momentarily, knowing now that by saying ‘compliments of the house’ wasn’t exactly meaning towards the drink. Her eyes moved back over towards Gold who gave her a curt nod, raising his glass in salute to her.

_Red Circle._

The note read. Gold knew Emma was mourning and she was thirsty for a taste of vengeance. He knew that even if he hadn’t given her Liam’s location, she would stop at nothing to find out. 

From what he remembered, and knew about her over the years, Emma was always a woman of commitment for what she loved most. Even he knew, family was family.  
____________________

Emma waited for it to get dark. Standing in front of the mirror in her room, showered and fully dressed in black pants, white tank top tucked in. Her hair in a well made ponytail. She walked towards one of her suitcases she had brought with her. A flat, long, brown leather case. Pulling on the zipper, she exposed two H&K P30L handguns. Two Glock 26 handguns. Both sets of weapons equipped with extra ammo, while at the bottom, smoke bombs if she ever needed them.

As she reached for her white shirt, she laid it out on the bed. Following her weapons and ammo of choice. Along with a knife and her phone, off to the side.

She strapped in the Velcro strap of her bulletproof vest tight around her body. Pulling her white shirt off its hanger, her arms snaking into each sleeve. The collar to white tank top exposed only a few seconds as her hands worked on going up each button one by one. All, except the last two.

She placed each weapon in their usual place around her waist, reaching for the knife on her bed. The blade clicking back into its compartment as she pressed down on the handle. Emma brought her leg up, tucking the cold metallic knife right against her sock. Every piece of clothes she wore had secret compartments. They were custom made just for her body.

Lastly came her leather jacket. Her gift from her wife and son.

She tucked her phone inside her pocket, walking towards the door, giving her room one last glance before exiting out towards her next destination. 

The Red Circle.  
______________________

Dance music blasted throughout the club. Famously owned by Killian Jones himself. Blue, red, green and purple lights lighting up the night. Along with red wall lamps in the shape of circles. Dances dancing in cages, guests dancing in the middle of the dance floor. People mingling by the bar, or bathroom doors or the front door. It was packed. As it always tended it to be. The base of the speakers as the electrifying music continued to play out vibrating through the floors and walls.

The doors of the kitchen were pulled open by the head security, two more of his men walking behind him as they entered the club.

_“Level 2, give me your status.”_ He spoke in Russian, bringing the sleeve of his suit close to his mouth, speaking into the installed microphone.

Another security reported back from the VIP room on the second floor, _“Yeah, the VIP room is clear.”_

_“Balcony, tell me what you see.”_ He ordered, walking through a pool of people dancing with his two men by his side.

_“No, sign of her here.”_

He stopped, turning back around, his eyes on high alert for any sign of Emma Swan. _“Basement. How’s it going down there?”_

_“Basement. Clear.”_

The basement was turned into a bathhouse. It had blue and red lights, the music down there a softer melody. It was equipped with two pools. Candles spread out around the room.

That’s where Liam was, along with one of his two friends and a couple of girls, singing and drinking the night away. Girls in bikinis and heels joining in, holding a bucket filled with ice, keeping a bottle of champagne cold for them.

Emma stood just across the street, focused on the establishment. Green and red lights shining against the building. A red lit circle above the main doors. A single security guard by it.

She watched as a black car arrived. From within it, walked out one of Liam’s friends, and the one responsible for her son’s death. He made his way towards the club with two guards by his side, skipping the long line of people, just waiting for a chance to get in. 

The blonde crossed the street towards the club, her eyes never leaving any of their movements as she walked by the line of people.

Laughter was exchanged, as Liam’s friend made his way into an empty locker rooms. 

“Did you see the tits on that girl?” He laughed, joking around with the one guarding him, while the other waited patiently by the door. “You better hope Rita isn’t working tonight.”

Liam and his friend Gregory kept up their singing. His body turning towards the head of security as he walked up towards the pool area. _“Come in and have a drink with us.”_ His smile spread from ear to ear, holding onto a bottle of champagne in one hand and his cup in the other.

_“My job is to keep a boy safe. Not babysit a drunkard.”_ His Russian accent sounding thick and obviously annoyed that Liam was careless towards someone trying to end his life. He should be with Killian right now, on a real job, not protecting an idiot who didn’t want to be protected.

Liam glared at him, his smile gone, “Are you scared of a fuckin’ imaginary black bird? I’m not.”

“No.” He crouched down, yanking the bottle of champagne from his hand, his eyes locking towards his, “But you should be.”

Liam watched as he left the floor, heading back to the top again. “I want another bottle,” He demanded, turning to look at his friend, urging him this time, “Right fucking now! Go get me a bottle!”

The outside grew quiet as every single person waiting outside in line had finally entered. The only sound surrounding the gray haired, bearded man guarding the doors were the honks of distant passing cars. His hand coming up towards his mouth, taking a puff of his cigarette for the night.

Emma slowly walked out from beneath the shadows, half of her face still hidden in the shadows. Her P30L aimed right at the man’s head. He froze, knowing there was only one person who could appear like a ghost out of nowhere like that.

“Hello, Francis.” 

His head slightly turned at the sound of her voice, nodding, “Ms. Swan.”

_“You’ve lost weight.”_ Her reply in Russian, keeping her weapon aimed right at him.

_“Over sixty pounds.”_ He replied.

_“Yeah? Impressive.”_

The taller man slowly swallowing the lump in his throat, “Are you here on business, ma’am?” He asked in English this time.

“Afraid so, Francis. Why don’t you take the night off?” It wasn’t a question, or a suggestion. Francis was a good guy and she had no desire to kill him. Of course, had he chosen not to comply, she would have no problem putting him down.

The man’s hand came up, removing his earpiece from his ear, his body slowly turning to face the blonde as she was no longer aiming for his head. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Lockers slammed shut. Liam’s friend walking out dressed in his bathrobe, ready to join his friends in any given moment. Humming to himself happily as he neared the sink. HIs head turned towards the squeaking of the door, indicating that someone had pulled it open. But saw no one, immediately going back to looking at himself in the mirror, humming.

Just as he leaned into the sink, through the mirror, one of the guards was seen with his back turned. Emma’s arm snaking around him in a quick motion, covering his mouth, pulling him towards her body. Her free hand coming in even faster with a knife. The blade seen jammed right into his throat.

His eyes wide, mouth parted open as his body slammed lightly against the lockers, leaving a trail of blood as it slid to the floor.

The man’s eyes grew wide as he finally caught sight of it through the small mirror before him. He turned quickly to get a better look, grunting in pain as a fist impacted his mouth and nose. His body holding itself up against the sink. His eyes looking back into a pair of green eyes staring back at him in rage.

_“Where is Liam?”_ The blonde asked him in his language.

“Fuck you, motherfucker!” Was his reply. A trail of blood coming from one of his nostrils and corner of his mouth.

Emma’s body moved back faster than what his fist tried to impact her. Her leg coming right up in a kick directly at his knee. A loud popping sound was heard along with his groans of pain that came with a broken knee. His body slid down, leaning against the sink. His groans only grew louder as Emma pulled him up by the collar of his bathrobe. The look he saw in her eyes growing impossibly dark.

The blonde turned his body over, her hands squeezing the loose fabric of his robe, snaking it around his throat.

“Where is Liam?” She repeated her question, in English this time.

His reply soon came through groans and chokes, “Bathhouse, downstairs.”

_“You hurt my wife.”_ Emma spat out her words in his language, slamming the side of his face against the top of the sink. Picking him back up as he grunted even more, staring into his eyes, _“And you killed my son.”_

The blonde bent him back over the filled sink, holding him down using all of her body weight on him, her forearm resting on the back of his neck. The water filling up the sink gurgled as she held his face right down on the water. Her eyes watched, her body feeling his struggles of being drowned. His words muffled. The bones of his neck breaking as Emma pressed down until she heard a pop.

Emma stood up, watching his lifeless body collapse onto the floor. Her hand taking possession of his cellphone, placing it inside her jacket pocket, casually walking out, heading towards the bathhouse next.  
_____________________

The door creaked as Emma entered the bathhouse, the music playing soft around her, a bright red light reflecting on her face while she walked in further, moving like a shadow behind some curtains. She stood between two parted ones, watching Liam enjoying himself with his remaining friend and the girls that joined him in the pool. Her eyes only becoming darker. Her boots sounded against the floor as she slowly moved away.


	6. Red Circle Shootout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is a new chapter and it so happens to be my top favorite part in the first film, which took me forever to write out because I wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Let's see how everyone likes it! :) Also, to avoid any confusion. One of Iosef's friends is named Victor in the film, so please do not confuse him with Whale. HE IS NOT WHALE. The only reason I'm explaining this is because my brain is already coming up with crazy new ideas and changes to work in SQ for parts 2 & 3, & he may or may not be included within them.

_“Any sign of Swan?”_ Asked the head of security, to another as he watched the monitors closely.

_“No, nothing.”_

He brought his hand up, speaking into his mic, _"Level 2, give me your status.”_

A body slammed against one glass window belonging to the bathhouse. Blood splattering around the glass, leaving a trail as the lifeless corpse fell to the floor.

_“Basement. All clear?”_

One of the guards walked along a brick wall, reporting his status, _“Yes.”_ He was then surprised by Emma’s hand cupped over his mouth, slamming his body against the hard felt wall. His eyes growing impossibly wide from the feel of her knife being jammed into his stomach.

His body tried moving towards her at the feel of the blade of her knife being pulled out.

Emma struck him in the chest with a knife hand strike, sending his body back against the wall. Her hand cupping over his mouth, jamming the blade of her knife underneath this chin. Her eyes piercing his, watching as his life slowly drained from his body. Her face only inches apart from his as she slowly brought his body down until it reached the floor.

The swish of the blade was heard next as she pulled it out. Standing to her feet, she moved straight ahead, standing behind a towel rack shelf, watching Liam carefully. Her eyes looking quickly towards his surroundings.

Her head turned to the sound of a voice and a door being pushed open. She quickly reached for the guard’s hand as he tried reaching for his gun. Bringing the knife up, ready to strike, but he blocked it, holding her arm in place. Both grunting in a struggle.

The guard raised Emma’s arm above his head, his foot kicking her in her stomach, pushing her back. His weapon in hand.

Emma’s hand pushed away at his armed hand, striking it with a knife hand strike. The weapon flying out of his hand, rattling against the ground. The knife in her other hand attempted to strike in a fast swing. Grunting as the man ducked before she could strike, running straight towards her, his arms wrapped around her as he lifted her up off the ground, charging at her.

Both grunting loudly as their bodies slammed against the towel rack shelf, causing it to fall back along with them. The heavy sound of the shelf hitting the floor sounded, along with glass breaking, taking everyone in that room by surprise as women screamed and heads turned.

_“She’s here!”_ The head guard reported to the rest of his team, having seen her on one of the monitors. Cocking his gun and heading his way towards the blonde.

Once Emma and the guard stand to their feet, she blocks one of his punches with her right, then another with her left arm. While grabbing onto his arm, she twists underneath it, throwing her body back as his lands back on the floor. She rolls off him in a backward motion, landing on one knee.

The man’s arms try wrapping to one of her legs as she stood.

But, Emma pushed him down with her hand, quickly moving over her, using her knee to press him back down to the floor with all her weight. Her hand still on his head so he couldn’t move an inch.

Liam heard all the commotion happening, clueless that Emma was even there. He tried peeking out of the pool.

Emma moved her free hand behind her back, drawing out her Glock handgun, aiming straight towards an upcoming enemy, firing three direct shots. Two in the chest, one in the head.

The women in the pool screamed, making a run for it after Liam urged them to leave to safety. He reached for his weapon, which he had hidden underneath his bathrobe on the side of the pool, freezing in place as Emma was aiming her weapon right at him. His eyes grew wide as from afar he could see the darkness in her eyes. His Adam's apple moving up and down as he swallowed hard.

The man underneath Emma grunted as her hold on him was impossibly strong. 

She aimed her Glock right to the back of the man’s head, firing a single shot. Her eyes never leaving Liam’s as she continued to stare right at him, even behind fallen strands of blonde hair.

Emma stood up, walking up towards a pool, aiming her weapon right at Liam’s head from a distance. 

Out of nowhere, a man stood from the water of one of the pools as Emma fired a shot. He was bigger and a bit taller than her so he managed to hold her arm above her head, making her miss her shot.

Her grip on her gun held on, not letting her weapon go as she drew out her knife with her free hand, stabbing the man in the shoulder as he grunted in pain. His other hand gripping onto her jacket, indication that he wasn’t about to let go of her either.

While the blonde struggled, Liam, like the actual coward that he was, saw it as an opportunity to make a run for it.

Emma looked over to her hand, feeling her grip almost loosening around the gun. Her eyes moved towards Liam who was making a run for it. She wasn’t about to lose him. Her foot slammed down on the bigger man’s bare foot. Her arms sliding away from his grip as she took direct aim, firing three direct shots into his chest, and one in his head. His body falling back into the water with a heavy splash like a plank.

Emma aimed her weapon, firing a missing shot, watching as Liam kept up his running, pushing a screaming girl back so if more shots were fired, she would get shot instead.

She placed her weapon back in its place by her hip, withdrawing her P30L next, holding it with both hands, taking aim. Her eyes right on her target as she fired one, two, three, four, five shots. Each bullet shooting through and breaking glass windows of the bathhouse. Every single one missing Liam by an inch.

A shot was fired, but not by her. Rather by another guard that appeared from behind, running as he fired towards her. 

Emma’s instinct was to duck, firing a shot of her own. 

Bullets were flying around the room as Liam ran around a corner.

Emma ran for cover, flying bullets striking and breaking the glass arrangements just above her head where she was crouched down. Her eyes following Liam as he ran up a set of stairs. She turned her body, facing the small brick wall where she had taken cover, taking aim for the guard that was shooting at her. Bringing him down with two shots to the chest.

The blonde ran up the stairs, stopping mid stair as she aimed for another guard that was running down the rest of the steps. Two shots were fired, hitting him in the chest. While she kept up her running up the stairs.

The head of security moved out from around a corner as he finally arrived inside the bathhouse, taking aim for the blonde, firing two shots, one after another impacting the glass of the staircase. Missing Emma entirely.

_“Follow me!”_ He ordered his men, running back the other way, knowing another entrance to get towards the club area.

Liam pushed through the doors of the club, wearing a towel over his hips. Once again, the music blasted through the crowd, floors and walls vibrating. He kept turning back to see how far or how close Emma was to him.

Emma watched him from a distance as she entered the dance floor, moving her way between dancing people around her. What frightened Liam the most was that she wasn’t even running. She walked.

Liam pointed towards her, alerting more of his guards, “It’s Emma Swan! Get her!”

Emma drew out her P30L by her hip, firing two quick shots at the first one coming towards her. Her hand holding him by the back of the neck as he fell onto the floor. People screamed, others kept dancing around the commotion. 

She pressed the barrel of her gun right to another man’s chest, holding onto him as she fired three shots. Quickly turning her attention to the first one on the ground, shooting him in the head as he attempted to get back up. Her eyes found Liam who was heading up the VIP section.

_“Swan is here! She’s in the building!”_

Hearing the report, one of the guards with a long beard motioned to others as they all ran towards their destination inside the building.

A woman screamed as she was pushed out of the way by Liam. “She’s here! She’s fucking here, she’s coming!” He alerted another guard, continuing his running.

Emma moved in through the dark hallway, her weapon held with both hands as she moved. She brought her forearm up, using it to stop the first one in the VIP room that was coming for her, firing two shots into the man’s stomach. Her weapon pressed right against it as she fired. Quickly turning to her right, she fired at another guy, a direct head shot. 

The blonde turned to her left quicker, firing two more rounds to another man’s stomach, then his head. He grunted, feeling only the first shot as with the second his body slammed against the wall as it fell to the floor.

As she walked a few more steps across the room, she felt as a pair of hands grab one of her arms, quickly slamming her fist against the man’s own arm, loosening his grip on her. She aimed for his thigh, firing a shot, still holding onto his hand with her other hand, moving her body while she twisted the man’s hand, causing him to flip and roll onto the ground. She aimed her weapon for his head, firing another bullet.

Her hand came up, pushing another man that came at her, firing a quick shot to his shoulder, pushing him away again as he kept coming. This time as he tried again, she stuck him directly in the throat using the barrel of the gun. 

She heard a _click_ coming from her weapon as she attempted to fire. Her head turning towards her now empty gun, taking her only a few seconds, which was how long it took the man to cough as he grabbed his throat, for her two pull on the handle, shaking the magazine out of her weapon, inserting a new one as it clicked in place, and cocking it. 

Only a few seconds. 

She was so fast, that by the time the man even attempted to try and attack her, Emma had already fired one bullet to his head. Killing him instantly.

Emma turned back, taking a few steps towards the door she had first come in through, firing two shots to the chest and head, killing an incoming man. She quickly faced back the way she was heading, firing two more shots, head and chest. Spinning her body, she hid behind a wooden column within the room.

The guy on the other side, turning his head, waiting to see her coming out from behind it.

Only instead, Emma turned her head, getting a good view of the man’s shoe. She aimed her gun right at his foot, firing a shot. As he stepped out, groaning in pain, she fired two more shots to his chest, kicking his body back against the doors as they parted open. 

Just as she entered, Emma moved towards the floor, supporting herself on her hand as she spun around in a circle. A shot fired near her, missing her entirely. She grabbed onto the man’s armed hand, her body still spinning as her right leg caused him to trip. Her left leg raising up on him, her foot keeping him down on the floor as she stood.

The blonde aimed towards the open doors again, delivering another head shot as she fired at an upcoming man.

Giving her attention back to the one on the floor, she kneeled down on one knee, pressing it against his chest. Her left hand holding down on the man’s head. Her eyes looking towards the bottom floor of the VIP lounge, right through the stair rails, at another man aiming his weapon right at her. 

He fired a shot, the bullet hitting one of the rails instead of Emma.

That’s when Emma raised her weapon, firing two shots in between the rails, killing him. Her attention back again to the one she had pinned down. 

Adjusting her right leg flat on the ground, she spun her body over the man, kicking his upcoming arm using her left leg. Her butt sitting on the man’s chest as she now straddled him with both feet correctly on the floor.

The last thing that man saw was the end of the barrel belonging to her P30L, only inches away from his right eye.

She watched while she pulled the trigger. His head falling back to the ground, blood splattering out of his eye, being left a giant red spot with a hole where his eyeball used to be.

Emma looked to her left, heading towards the door that led her into the second floor of the club area. Blue, red, and purple lights covering her features as she quickly changed the clip of her weapon, instantly snapping it in place, cocking her weapon.

Holding her weapon in both hands, she fired a shot to a man’s hands as he aimed his gun. He attempted to fire a shot, but missed, not being able to get a good enough aim. Using her forearms, she pushed his arms off to the side, her body moving with his, stepping forward as he stepped backward. He grunted in pain as he felt her elbow strike him in the chest next, sending him a few steps backward again.

Emma fired a shot to his stomach, turning her attention to her right at another man. Her hand came up, grabbing his wrist, keeping him from firing his weapon. Moving her body off to the side, her forearm to her other hand comes up so fast, striking the man’s at the elbow. He couldn’t help screaming in pain as his bone popped out of its place, breaking right through his skin.

Emma’s weapon was aimed upward toward his throat, the blood splattering out with pieces of skin as his head tilted upward. His body collapsing on the floor.

She delivered another head shot. She brought her left arm up, catching another man’s own right arm underneath hers. Spinning her body around, bringing him with her, causing him to lose control of his feet. Emma aimed her weapon at another guy to her right side, delivering a shot right to his chest. Her attention back on the one she dragged with her, twisting his wrist, she made his body flip over, landing hard on the floor. Shooting him in the head.

Raising her left hand up, she caught another man's right arm, wrapping her right arm behind his neck, she pulled on his arm she held onto, hunching her body over causing him to flip. Another head shot.

Emma aimed and shot at the man she had just shot to his stomach earlier, killing him with another head shot. People continuously screamed and ran, while Emma snaked right through, her weapon on aim. Her eyes hunting and following every one of Liam’s movements as he kept up his running, entering two other doors. Making her lose track of him for good.

As the long bearded guard peaked out from around a corner, Emma spun her body behind another column for cover. The bullet meant to be fired at her, impacting the column. Another shot was attempted by the man, missing her. Emma quickly peaked out through the other side of the column, firing a shot right to his foot, making him lose his footing. She quickly grabbed a glass vase that was luckily off to the side, shattering it right on his face. His grunts becoming louder.

Her next move was to grab onto the man’s beard. Dragging his body over to a table, she pulled hard on his beard, causing his head to slam down on the table. Her weapon was aimed right at his temple, two shots being directly fired.

A woman was pushed out of the way by the head of security. Quickly raising his weapon he fired two shots, which this time impacted Emma right on the chest. Her body falling to the floor with a grunt.

Emma quickly looked up, aiming her weapon as she fired three shots, two of them missing, but the third was a head shot to another man, while the who shot at Emma hid behind another column. Emma fired two more shots as saw him peak out, missing her target. _Click_ , she grunted in both pain and anger as she quickly made a run for it. She needed to get up off the floor.

Liam finally reached the outside, waving his hand at a car that was being driven by his friend. Tires screeched as soon as he climbed inside.

“Ugh!” Emma grunted in pain, grabbing her chest while her body slammed against another column. She had almost forgotten how badly getting shot at could hurt, even if she was still wearing a bulletproof vest. Her head looked down at empty clips on her belt where extra magazines should be. She was out of ammo. She grunted loudly to herself, slamming her rolled up first against the column. 

After three seconds of taking three, fast inhaled breaths she moved out from behind the column, grabbing onto another man’s arms she saw coming out of the corner of her eye. His weapon fired twice as they struggled. Until Emma used all her strength to flip his body over her own as she bent over. Using her body weight, she laid on him, her grip never loosening on his hands, determined to get his gun. She grunted in anger, rolling her body backwards over his as she felt one of his hands trying to keep her down with him.

As Emma stood, her body went flying back to the floor. The man stood right up after she had, having an opportunity to deliver a hard front kick right to her chest.

At least this time, she got a better look at him. It was the same one that had managed to shoot her earlier.

She stood to her feet with another grunt. Her arm came up attempting to block a spinning kick from him with no success. Both grunting as they felt his foot striking her face. Another round kick was about to be delivered, a kick she was able to block using her forearm this time. Bringing her hand upward towards the man’s chest, she pushed him back, her right arm coming up, blocking one of his punches. 

The man’s right hand grabbed onto the blonde’s wrist this time as she attempted to deliver a punch to his face. His other hand crossing over in a fist, striking her in the stomach twice.

Emma grunted in pain as she felt his fist impact her face twice in a row. Her body moving back, almost losing her footing. 

He grabbed onto her forearm as Emma attempted to deliver another punch, his other hand gripping onto her jacket, pushing her forward while kneeing her in the stomach. He spun her body around, never letting go of her hand, like a dance. Flipping her body over onto the floor.

Emma stood quickly to her feet, despite how tired and beat up she was. Another front kick delivered to her stomach.

She grew angry, having had enough. With grunts, she charged at him, her hands gripping tightly onto the collar of his shirt, squeezing it around his throat, while the man’s hands gripped onto hers. Her entire hand cupping his face, determined to flip him over the rail and onto the first floor.

As the man’s head was pushed back by her, his hand reached over for a wine bottle that was on the table, swinging it directly at her. Glass shattering against the blonde’s bicep and forearm, having moved her hand away from his face to block the impact.

Emma groaned in pain as she felt the broken end of the bottle he held in his hand being jammed right into her oblique muscle.

As if she wasn’t injured enough, after Emma pushed his hand away, pulling the broken bottle out of her, the man now groaned as he picked up her body, placing it over his shoulders while she was tossed over the rail. Her body landing hard on her back. She looked up at the man staring down at her, reaching for her Glock that was behind her back, firing two missed shots as he quickly moved away. The glass of the rail being the only impacted object.

Groaning in pain, her hand on her wound, Emma pushed herself up off the floor, limping out of the club. Feeling angrier than ever. Apart from the people outside the club and sirens echoing in the distance, Victor’s (the guy she had disposed of in the locker room earlier) cell phone rang. 

_“Where the fuck are you?”_ Liam’s voice asked through the phone, in Russian.

“Victor’s dead.” She hissed in his own language next, _“Everything’s got a price.”_

Liam heard clattering on the other end, indication that Emma had tossed the phone away. His blood draining from his body at the sound of her voice.


	7. An Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating yesterday. I needed a break and had a little bit to drink and was in no writing condition. But, I am back- slightly hungover- lol bringing you this new and fun update. This is another one of my favorite moments in the film so I hope I did a good job with the fighting sequence. :) Also, I know that when John tosses Perkins onto the table, it doesn't break in the film. But, I thought it would be a fun little change up, having it break.
> 
> Happy and safe weekend, everyone!

“Good evening, Ms. Swan.” Eugenia greeted the blonde from behind the reception desk, who looked like she had been through hell and over.

“Good evening.” Emma limped towards the front desk.

“How may I be of service?” The older woman’s blue eyes focused on her from behind her glasses.

“Is the doctor in?” She asked.

“Yes, ma’am. 24/7.”

Emma gave her a nod, “Then, send him up, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eugenia nodded.

“How good is your laundry?”

The older woman exhaled slowly before answering, “I’m sorry to say that no one’s that good.”

“No. I thought not.” The corner of her lip curved into a tiny smile, her hand resting over her wound as she turned to head to her room for the night.

“May I suggest a drink, ma’am? Bourbon, perhaps.” 

Emma nodded, already tasting the liquid substance and feeling its burn sensation down her throat. She could use a drink. “That sounds perfect.” 

The older woman watched her limp down the lobby, disappearing into the elevator that would take her to her room. Casually picking up the phone to attend to Emma’s needs.  
____________________

The doctor didn’t take long to set up at all within the blonde’s room. He was the best doctor The Continental had. Surprisingly gentle. Of course, Emma would vote for her wife’s care on any given day, if the choice had been hers. But, for now he would have to do. 

He was an older man, short stature, a few wrinkles on his face but not too many. His hair well combed, glasses perfectly sized for his eyes and face. Clothes well pressed and chosen out for his profession. Khaki pants, light blue checkered shirt underneath a maroon colored, cotton sweater vest.

Emma lightly grunted while she reached over for the bottle of bourbon, already half empty, while Doc’s gloved hands swiftly and gently pushed the needle through the edge of her wound. Her stomach exposed, while she held up her tank top. Her arm resting in a sling he had placed her in for the night. With an icepack on her shoulder. The light sound of the liquid being poured was the only sound in the room, followed by the clanking of the ice against the glass.

Emma used her good arm to bring the glass up to her lips, her eyes looking over to her stitched up wound, “So, what sort of movement am I looking at?” The ice clanked while she took another much needed drink.

“Well, if you’re looking to heal, then keep it marginal.” His eyes focused on her wound as he finished up his work. “However, if you still have business to attend to,” His head turned towards the table that was by them, the sound of rattling pills sounding as he reached for a bottle, handing it over to her. “Take two of these beforehand.”

Emma placed her glass down on the table, reaching for the bottle of pills, her eyes reading over the label.

“Your stitches will tear and you’ll bleed, but you’ll have full function.” He stood to his feet, metal clanking against metal as he gathered up his supplies for the night. “Do you need anything for the pain?”

Emma reached for her cold glass of bourbon, her eyes meeting his, “No, I’ve got that covered.” She answered, already feeling well relaxed with half a bottle down. As footsteps sounded, indication of the man leaving her room for the night, Emma downed the remainder of liquor that was in her glass in one go.  
____________________

Distant honk sounded, followed by the creaking of a metallic door as Ingrid walked her way across the roof of a building. Her long trench coat flapping with each step she took until she reached the very edge. Placing down a big, thick suitcase, she kneeled. Her hands snapping its locks as she pulled the top open. Her eyes looking up at the building across from where she was, towards a particular bedroom window. Ingrid reached for her sniper, piece by piece storing it together.

Meanwhile, Emma laid down on her bed for the night. Her arm still in its sling, her hair still in a messy ponytail. A few specks of blood on the collar of her tank top. The only thing she bothered changing out of was her jeans, replacing them with a pair of sleeping shorts. 

Her mind began to think about Regina. Her heart missing her. She wondered how she was doing, if she was even awake yet. Her head turned to the side, catching a glance of the empty spot on the hotel bed. Her mind playing tricks on her as she could clearly see her wife’s unforgettable face, eyes and smile, all staring back at her. 

But, the truth was, she was alone. 

And she couldn’t call to see how she was doing, because she didn’t want to risk anyone knowing anything about where or even how she was doing. 

It was best to remain away until all this ended. Until she ended it.

Emma softly sighed to herself, looking back up towards the ceiling as her eyes slowly closed.

The view of the blonde drifting off into sleep was viewed from just across by the view of a scope belonging to Ingrid’s Ruger sniper rifle. She was dead on target, her aim on the sleeping blonde. Only she wasn’t aiming to kill her. She could never bring herself to do that. As she moved upward, she noticed someone entering the blonde’s room. Aiming back towards Emma, firing a warning shot through her window and onto her pillow, just inches away from her face.

Ingrid quickly cocked her weapon. The empty shell clattering on the roof just beside her as it flew out of the refile.

Emma’s eyes snapped open, her head quickly turning towards the hole on her pillow. She grunted while she rolled her body off of her bed and onto the floor, landing on her hands and knees to her right. Her eyes catching sight of Lily as she peeked from behind a wall that was connected to her bed by a glass divider, her Walther P99 handgun aimed right at her.

Another grunt escaped the blonde while Emma quickly moved out of sight, rolling away across the floor. A spot of blood already displayed on her white tank top from torn sutures. 

Lily fired two shots, missing the blonde entirely. A smirk on her lips, her head tilting to the side, “Hey, Emma.”

The brunette fired five more shots, all while Emma rolled back on top of the bed, until she reached the left side of the ground. Each bullet piercing and cracking through the glass divider, missing their target.

Feathers and pieces of fabric flying out with each impact the bed received. 

“Page?” Emma kneeled low, taking cover by her nightstand and bed, watching as Lily moved onto the same side as her, already taking cover by the wall and glass divider.

“I thought I’d let myself in.” Said Lily, holding her weapon with both hands. Ready to take another shot.

“I noticed.” Emma quickly removed her sling from around her neck, holding it with both hands. Her feet ready to move.

Just as fast as Lily stepped out, aiming her weapon at her, Emma had already used her sling to wrap it around the barrel of her P99. Tightening her grip as she pulled on the fabric around the weapon, which caused Lily to lose control of her shot. She moved off to the side, grunting, wrapping the fabric around Lily’s wrists, holding it in place. Her weapon faced up, firing another missed shot.

Lily’s P99 flew across the room and out of her hands, as Emma pulled on the sides of her sling, causing it to create a pressure on a particular spot on the brunette’s wrist that forced her to open her hand.

Emma wrapped the sling around Lily’s neck, the brunette’s hand reaching for the fabric as she felt it tighten around her throat. Her free hand grabbing hard at the blonde’s own throat. Both women grunting within the struggles.

“I never knew Ms. Page to get out of bed for less than three.” Emma grunted out, holding on tightly to the straps around her neck. 

She knew why Lily was there, of course.

“Killian’s giving me four to break hotel rules.” Replied Lily, the grip of her hand tightening around Emma’s neck.

“That’s unwise, I assure you.” The blonde replied.

Lily chuckled, moving her free hand, ready to attack her. Only Emma was much faster, by pulling on the sling around the brunette’s neck, causing her to let out a choke. The blonde turned her body, turning with her until their backs were pressed together. As she bent over, she carried Lily on her back by her throat, lifting her feet up off the ground. While the brunette held onto the strap around her neck as it tightened. Her body soon being flipped over, face down to the floor.

The brunette grunted as she was pulled by Emma up off the floor. Her hands on the blonde’s forearms as Emma gripped onto the lapels of Lily’s leather jacket.

“You were always a pussy.” Lily hissed, her fist coming up towards the blonde, delivering a direct punch against her injured shoulder. 

Both women grunting while Lily brought her fist back up, slamming her arm hard against the blonde’s forearms, loosening from her hold.

Emma grunted in pain, her body being pulled around by her arm, Lily’s hold only tightening, spinning her own body around, while bringing Emma’s arm over her shoulder. She bent down slightly which caused the blonde to flip over her as she threw her. Her body landing with a hard thud against the carpeted floor.

Emma stood up on one knee, glaring over at Lily who was ready to make her next move. Her eyes looking towards the phone on the nightstand as it rang.

As the blonde attempted to deliver a punch with her left fist, Lily’s right hand caught it, wrapping her left arm around her entire stretched out arm. Twisting it in place.

Emma grunted in pain, feeling her arm hurt even more. She pushed forward with her feet and body while Lily moved along with her. Both fighting to gain control.

Downstairs in the lobby, Eugenia waited patiently by the phone, waiting until the line was picked up in room 818.

Lily threw her body back onto the couch that was in the room, while Emma’s own body flipped over above hers. Off in the distance, Ingrid watched through the scope of her rifle as their fighting continued. The brunette’s body moved off the couch, her leg coming up just over Emma’s head for more support, keeping her arm twisted off to the side.

Her body moved across Emma’s body, the blonde’s hand coming up above the woman’s back, her hand caressing the leather of her jacket, almost reaching for her hair. But, Lily proved to be much faster as she was settled behind the blonde now. She had bit down on one of the sleeves of her jacket, for an open opportunity such as this tone. 

Emma grunted, feeling as the brunette brought the leather sleeve across her throat, pulling it with her free hand. While Lily’s other hand rested and held down the blonde’s other arm.

They struggled like that for a while.

Until Emma’s arm moved upward, reaching over the brunette’s back, her body bending over to the front. Her fingers still looking for a grip to pull onto. It wasn’t until Lily mounted the head of the couch and up the wall very much like a cat that Emma was able to grab a fistful of leather, grunting as she pulled.

Lily’s body flipped over onto the floor, groaning as she felt Emma’s own body roll over hers. 

Only, the brunette once again was much faster, her hold never loosening from blonde’s throat. Her body now mounted on her back like a koala. Even as she stood to her feet. Lily’s legs wrapped around the blonde’s form, trapping her and squeezing at her throat like a snake.

Emma moved back, slamming Lily’s body against a wall hard. Glass shattering around them from the shelf's that were on that same wall. She moved over to the bed, leaning over, feeling as Lily finally moved off her body and up on the bed. 

All while the phone kept up its ringing over by the nightstand.

Grunt after grunt escaped Emma, feeling even more pain than before as Lily’s knee struck twice at the wound on her stomach.

The brunette’s body moving around the blonde quickly, her grip around her throat still strong, she brought her leg up onto the bed, her body vertically wrapped around her once again.

Next, Emma flipped over onto the bed, rolling off of it, feet landing on the floor. 

Lily’s body rolled with her, releasing her throat as her hold was focused on the blonde’s arm, her leg positioned off to the side of her, wrapped around her other arm.

The brunette grunted this time, pulling back on Emma’s arm, using her body. She brought her fist up again, striking the bleeding wound on the blonde’s oblique muscle three times fast. Causing the blonde to grunt louder and louder with each hit.

Eugenia still patiently waiting by the phone, while the line kept ringing up in room 818.

Grunts exchanged as the struggling between both women continued. 

Emma moved from the bed over to a wall, her hands fighting the hold the brunette had on her with her arms. While her entire body was wrapped around her, from behind once again. She slammed Lily’s body against the flat screen that was mounted on the wall, shattering its screen in the process. It was at that point, that the blonde managed to gather up enough strength to pull the woman over her head, flipping her body on top of the table.

Lily grunted as her body slammed hard on the table top, all while it shattered beneath her to pieces.

Emma moved quickly towards her bed, pulling the sheet off of it, and wrapped it around the brunette’s head, gripping tightly onto the back part of it as she pulled her on her feet. She held onto the wrapped up sheets with one hand, using her other one in a fist, delivering a punch right to her face.

The glass to the divider shattered as Emma picked up Lily’s body over her shoulders, tossing her right through it. The brunette’s body landed hard on the ground in a pool of broken glass.

As soon as Ingrid saw that Emma had won that fight, she quickly left the rooftop.

Emma’s breathing became rapid of exhaustion as she walked over to her nightstand, finally answering the ringing phone, “Yes?”

_“I apologize for calling you at this hour, but we have received a number of grievances from your floor concerning the noise.”_

Eugenia’s voice calmly sounded on the other end of the phone.

“My apologies. I was dealing with an uninvited guest.” Emma replied, while Lily crawled her way out of room. Her body collapsing onto the floor in a hard thud as she pushed open the door. Trails of blood visible from injuries to her nose and forehead.

_“Have you need then, say a dinner reservation, perhaps?”_

“Perhaps. I’ll have to get back to you.” Emma hung up the call, walking out of her room as she watched Lily crawling away on her hands and knees. As tempting as it was to kill her, she wasn’t about to break the golden rule. Even if Eugenia suggested that given that her life had been tempted against, it was okay if she chose to kill her.

“No.” Lily grunted as she felt the blonde pull her up, her hand wrapped around her neck now, as Emma’s body kneeled from behind her. Her eyes catching sight of the barrel of her own P99 aimed right at her head.

“Where’s Liam?” Asked Emma, aiming the brunette’s own weapon at her.

“Fuck you.” Lily spat.

“Where’s Killian?” The blonde asked again.

Lily’s eyes looked up at the blonde in anger, “I’m not telling you shit!” Her eyes shut tight as Emma tightened her grip around her throat. Feeling the coldness of her own weapon pressed against her temple.

“Do you really want to die here, Page?” Asked Emma, her voice low, “Give me something.”

Lily grunted, her own hands holding onto Emma’s, “Little Russia. There’s a church near Cannon Court.”

“What about it?” Asked Emma.

“It’s a front. It’s where Killian keeps his private stash.”

“Thank you.” Emma raised her armed hand up, hitting Lily over the head with her own gun, knocking her out cold.

_Click._

The blonde froze at the sound of another gun being kocked just behind her.

“Do I know you?” A voice asked just behind her.

“I’m thinking so.” Replied Emma, slowly raising her hands, giving whoever stood behind her a good enough view of her weapon as she slowly turned to face an older man aiming his 357 magnum.

The man sighed, slowly lowering his weapon, “Hey, Emma.” He chuckled.

“Hey, Harry.” Her body soon relaxed at the sight of the man’s friendly face, her forearms resting against her held up leg.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked, his eyes looking over at Lily’s unconscious body on the floor.

“Yeah.” Emma looked down at Lily, “Everything’s fine.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Hey, Harry.” The man turned towards the blonde again as he was heading inside his room. Her eyes meeting his as she looked over to him, “You keen on earning a coin?” She asked him, “Babysitting the sleeping one?”

“Catch and release?” Asked Harry.

Emma nodded, “Catch and release.”


	8. Unleashing a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my late update. I was in need of another day's break, but I bring you two new chapters! :) Technically three, as I will be working on the very last chapter to this different AU. Stay tuned for once it's up. I will notify everyone on my Facebook page, link in my bio. Enjoy these two new chapters while I work and update the last one.

Emma popped the top of her pills bottle, her finger tapping on the bottle until two of them landed at the palm of her hand. She popped them into her mouth, chewing them away for faster results. Her eyes focused on the church, walking her way towards it.

It was quiet, only with three or four people sitting by the benches as they bowed their heads down in prayer. 

The creaking sound of the door echoing within the walls, followed by clicking of boots as the blonde walked right in. Posture straight, a zipped up case hanging by her forearm. Two heads turned to glance her way as she walked down the aisle. Her head slowly turning their way, counting in her head how many of them worked for Killian.

“My child, how may I help you?” The priest smiled, making his way towards Emma.

The zipper of the blonde’s case quickly being pulled open by her hand, her arm allowing it to fall onto the floor while she now held her CA-415 rifle, quickly firing a shot to the priest’s thigh while he fell onto the ground, grunting in pain. Emma turned to her side, taking aim, shooting one of the men that stood from between a bench, shooting him in the head. Followed by another nearby. Another shot echoing within the walls as the blonde turned her body towards the entrance of the church, aiming towards a balcony, disposing of another of Killian’s men.

She fired three shots his way, until the third one killed him. Looked quickly to her left, killing another one with a single head shot.

“You bitch!” Yelled out the priest, holding onto one of the benches, his hand on his wounded thigh. Glaring at the blonde who walked up to him, aiming her weapon. _“Do you know who you’re fucking with?”_ He asked in Russian.

_“Yes. Yes I do.”_ Her voice was calm.

The man groaned in pain as he was pulled up by the blonde. He let out gasps of breaths while he was guided by the blonde towards where Killian’s vault was. Her weapon aimed at him the whole time.

“Let’s go to the vault.” Emma commanded.

Two men slowly began making their way towards the entrance of the vault area, weapons ready to fire if need be.

One of them groaned, receiving a shot to the chest. His body slamming against the wall, leaving a trail of blood as he fell to the floor.

The body of the priest was tossed against the wall, his hand holding himself against it in a groan. Followed by Emma, who peaked out just as fast, firing another single shot to the other man’s chest as his body too fell to the floor.

Emma pushed the priest to walk ahead of her, her hand always on his shoulder. She bent down to pick up the first man’s weapon, that had been shot first, throwing it off to the side. 

The priest groaned as he was pushed, slamming into the cell bars that divided the room and vault. The two women who were within the cells- laundering the money for Killian- standing from their seats with their hands raised in the air.

“Open it.” Demanded Emma.

“Do you think you can scare me into opening this gate?” His words spat at her, sweat covering his face as he held himself against the steel bars.

_“Yes, I do. Open it.”_ The blonde repeated in Russian. Her voice a growl.

“Killian will kill me.” Replied the priest, fear lingering in his voice as he looked into her pair of green dark eyes.

Emma quickly turned, striking one of the other men’s face with the barrel of her weapon. Blood splattering out of his mouth due to the impact. She fired a single shot, killing another one that attempted to move, all while aiming her weapon right back towards the priest on the ground before her. An empty shell clanking as it hit the ground.

“Uh-huh.” Was her simple reply.

The man sighed, his hand lifting up towards the key pad, his fingers entering a code.

Emma pulled the cell door open, walking right in after the buzzing of the doors sounded. “Ladies,” Her hand beckoning the two frightened women, “Out." Her head turning towards the two women while they ran past her, _"Have a nice day."_

The wounded man watched as Emma dumped box after box of money, CD’s with important information on them, files, pictures and some gold coins.

“Honestly, what do you think you’re going to do with all of that?” He asked her, sitting by a chair on the floor.

“This.” Air hissed as Emma pulled the pin off of a pair of incendiary grenades, dropping them right on top of the mountain of Killian’s stash without any sense of hesitation. She walked away, tossing the pin off to the side, while flames took over the vault in a matter of seconds. 

The blonde watched from a roof of a building that gave her a perfect view of the church. She watched as Killian along with a group of his men arrived, Killian exchanging a few angry words with the priest. Followed by a gun shot to his head, as his body tumbled to the floor.  
____________________

Lily’s eyes looked to Harry, her mouth taped shut as he walked over to her.

“Don’t worry,” He said, ripping the tape from her lips in one fast go, causing her to slightly grunt from the sting, “Housekeeper will find you.”

“You treat all your ladies like this?” Lily asked, her hands tied up behind the back of a chair.

Harry gathered a couple of gold coins, from his bed, “You are no lady. Trust me.” His coins rattled as he placed them inside his pants pocket.

A popping sound was heard as Lily suddenly dislocated her thumb, a tiny smirk on her lips, her eyes focused on Sidney as she spoke, “Harry, is it? How’d you like to earn more than just a gold coin?” She asked him, her hand slowly working its way out of the restraint of the cuffs.

Harry walked a few steps before her again, “You’ve broken the rules. You’ve done business on Continental grounds. And management does not take kindly to that sort of behavior.”

“Fuck management.” Was her reply, heading butting the man right in his face.

Harry grunted, feeling his body get thrown back from the impact itself. The next thing he felt was being pushed onto the bed, seeing Lily placing a pillow over his head. She cocked a gun, placing it right on the pillow that was above his face, firing a single shot. Feathers flying around her.

“Don’t worry. Housekeeper will find you.” The brunette tossed the gun on the bed, digging inside the man’s vest pocket, taking out a single gold coin between her fingers as she left the room.  
____________________

“Ashes to ashes.” Killian’s jaw tightened, his steps quickened, rocks and dirt crunching underneath his feet with every step he took. A group of his men following close behind. “Can we recover from this?” He shouted at Smee, turning to face him. Anger displaying all over his face.

“Killian, you know what was in that vault, right?” Asked Smee.

Everyone ducked down at the sudden sound of loud gunshots echoing in the air. One of Killian’s men collapsed, having received a bullet through the head.

Emma stepped out from behind a metal container, aiming her CA-415, firing towards them as everyone hid behind a car.

Killian’s head of security took aim at the sight of the blonde, firing two missed shots, one of his bullets striking the container behind her.

Emma fired more shots of her own from behind a car, bringing down a second of Killian’s men. She quickly crouched down behind it for cover.

Bullets impacting the vehicle she had used for cover, one after another. 

Emma moved her way towards the back of the vehicle, crouched down while one of the back windows shattered above her from the gunfire that had impacted it.

Killian’s right hand man cocked his handgun, taking aim, firing two shots towards the blonde. While Emma fired back shots of her own. One, two, three bodies going down as they were struck by her bullets with direct head shots.

_“Cover me!”_ The man shouted, taking small steps forward while he fired two more shots at her.

Emma fired her last round, quickly reaching behind her back for her handgun, firing two missed shots, followed by two more, both bullets piercing into a man’s chest and out of his back. Followed by a fifth shot.

Tires screeched from one of the SUV’s as it was geared in Drive by Killian’s right hand man as soon as he was able to mount on one of them. While shots were being exchanged between the rest of Killian’s men and Emma Swan, the blonde had maintained cover by one of the black vehicles. 

A loud crash followed, as Killian’s right hand man impacted the vehicle he drove into the one that was near the blonde. Her body flew across the air while she was impacted by the crash. She rolled a couple of times, landing hard on the concrete ground. Her eyes lazily opened with a groan to the sound of footsteps approaching her.

The last face she saw while passing out into a black abyss being Killian’s, looking down at her with a cold stare.  
____________________

Strands of blonde hair hung over the blonde’s face, her head hanging slightly downward as her eyes slowly began to open. She could see a bright set of lights shining across the empty building. Wherever it was Killian was keeping her. Her body ached, but couldn’t move due to her wrists being tied behind her back against a chair where she had been placed by Killian’s men. 

A small trail of blood just by her hairline already visible.

“I’ll say this, Emma.” She heard Killian’s voice in an echo at first, until it slowly cleared up as she became more and more conscious. Her eyes meeting his. “They sure as fuck broke the mold with you.” His laughter echoed around the empty building.

His right hand man pulled a cover off of a chair, placing it before the blonde, while Killian began walking towards it to sit within it.

“You always had a certain…” He sat, staring at the blonde, his hand unbuttoning his suit to become more comfortable “Audacity about you, you know.” He chuckled, staring into Emma’s dark green, angry eyes, “I can say, you are still very much the old Emma Swan.”

“Am I?” Asked the blonde, her voice low.

The chair underneath Killian creaked as he leaned in closer to the blonde, their eyes piercing, “People don’t change. You know that. Times, they do.” He sighed, “Do you know what was in that vault? Artwork, cash, not without its worth, but the leverage I had on this city, audio recordings, physical evidence, blackmail, it was fucking priceless!” His voice echoed more and more as he grew upset, shouting louder as he spat out the word, “Priceless!”

Emma’s brow raised slightly as Killian stood to his feet, his shoes echoing within the building.

“Yeah. I kind of enjoyed it.” She remarked, a tiny smirk almost visible on her lips as she looked up at him as he stared back.

The man’s angry laughter echoed, placing his hands on his hips, “Yeah, I know you did.” He walked a few steps towards the blonde, “Yeah.”

Emma grunted in pain, her head thrown off to the side so fast, it made her head spin as Killian’s fist impacted her next. Feeling as a pair of hands sat her up right again. Even if she took that punch, blood still came out of her mouth, covering her pearly white teeth.

Killian sat before her once again, scooting his chair closer towards her as she panted, “Then you got married. Settled down. How’d you manage that, anyways?” He asked her, always curious as to how someone like her could ever find someone to even love her.

Emma’s eyes glared his way as she spoke, “Luck, I guess.”

“Hm.” He nodded, “Yeah, while you had your wife, I had my brother.” He leaned in, “And believe me, you had a far better deal.” He chuckled, his eyes looking at the men standing behind her as they joined in laughter.

His footsteps echoed as he stood, pacing a few steps before leaning down beside the blonde again.

“And, then you left. And the way you got out, lying to yourself that the past held no sway over the future. But, in the end,” He walked behind her, all the way around, “A lot of us are rewarded for our misdeeds,” He sat before her, staring into her eyes that grew dark as he neared, “Which is why God took your family. Your son.”

The blonde’s lip twitched in anger this time as she stared back at him in silence.

“And, finally unleashed you upon me.” He paused, his voice low, “This life, follows you. It clings to you, infecting everyone who comes close to you. We are cursed, you and I.” His words spat out.

“On that we agree.” There was a hint of sadness in the blonde’s green eyes as she spoke.

Killian’s brows slightly raised, sitting straight back against the chair, “Finally, common ground.” He chuckled, glancing over at his men before looking back at the blonde.

“Step aside.” Emma spoke next, anger in her voice, “Give me your brother.”

There was a second of silence.

“Emma Swan.” Killiam murmured, shaking his head at her. _“The Black Swan.”_ He taunted her, inches away from her face before he stood up in anger, placing his trench coat on, one sleeve at a time. “It was just a fucking car! Just a fucking kid!”

“Just a kid…” Emma murmured, the words stinging at her heart. “Killian.”

Killian raised his hand up, stopping his men from moving any further. His eyes meeting the blonde’s as he stood before her.

“When Henry died, I lost everything. He was the most precious gift my wife ever gave to me.” Her voice was soft, “And, when that kid arrived into our lives, in that moment I received some semblance of hope. An opportunity for someone like me to find happiness with a beautiful woman like my wife. A family of her own.” She paused, her voice a growl, nostrils flaring, “And your brother… took that from me!”

Killian groaned with a roll of his eyes as she continued to shout at him. The vein in her forehead now visible.

“Stole that from me! Killed that from me!” She growled. “People keep asking if I’m back, and I haven’t really had an answer. But, now, yeah. I’m thinking I’m back!” She spat, “So you can either hand over your brother… Or you can die screaming alongside him!”

Killian gave a quick order in Russian to one of his men, turning his back on the blonde even as she stood up to her feet. 

Emma groaned, feeling as the air in her lungs completely stopped as a plastic bag was held over her head, forced to sit back on the chair by another one of Killian’s men as he held her down. Her leg stretched out in a struggle, kicking the other chair far back as it scraped against the floor.

Ingrid watched from the rooftop of a building just across from where Emma was being suffocated. Taking aim, she fired a silent shot out of her sniper. The bullet shot straight through the window, through the head of the one holding onto the plastic bag that was around the blonde’s head.

Blood splattered out onto the bag. 

Killian’s right hand man duck for cover, as the other man’s body collapsed onto the floor along with a tied up Emma, chair and all.

The clanking of an empty shell sounding as Ingrid cocked her weapon, causing the shell to jump right out from the side of it.

Grunting was heard next coming from Killian’s right hand man as he was impacted by the blonde’s upcoming body, ramming right into him. Knocking a lamp over as it crashed onto the floor. Along with them.

Emma quickly passed her feet over her tied up hands, standing upright. Her hands quickly removing the plastic bag over her head. She ran towards Killian’s right hand guy, using her tied up hands to catch a hold of the gun he had picked up, sending it flying off across the room. She delivered a quick punch right to his chest.

He groaned in pain, grunting as he held onto the blonde’s hair, both in a battle of struggles.

He groaned again, feeling as the blonde’s knee came up, impacting his ribs. He screamed out, managing to toss the blonde’s body onto the ground. Screaming again as Emma’s leg held him down with all her strength, pressing hard against his chest.

Just as he managed to push her off, Emma rolled her body, standing up right, charging right at him again. 

Both groaned in anger and pain as they struggled. Their hands on each other’s faces, trying to get the best out of each other within their ongoing battle.

Emma groaned, feeling two direct blows by the man’s fist right on her stomach. 

His hands never releasing her tied up ones, bringing her body hard onto the floor again after his leg kicked at one of hers, causing her to land on her back. His fist impacting her chest and face in one quick motion.

Emma grunted in anger, using her legs to throw his body off to the side as it landed on the floor beside her. 

The blonde was surprised by the man standing up quicker than she did, using the same bag that was over her head to tighten it around her throat. He squeezed harder, while he could feel Emma’s body struggling again, spinning it, trying her best to get away.

Her hands cupped over as much plastic as she could grab onto in that moment. 

The man groaned as a blow from her elbow was delivered right to his face.

However that wasn’t enough to make him release his grip around her neck. Even after taking that hit to the face, he still managed to hold her down onto the floor, squeezing tighter.

Emma’s hand rolled into a fist, striking the man on the chest hard, her knee coming up as it struck him again on the side of the head. She quickly stood to her feet, removing the bag from around her neck. Her face being struck by one of his punches.

He grunted as he was struck back by a harder punch from her. He shouted in anger, charging towards the blonde this time, knocking her to the ground, while he felt her fists slam down on his back.

“Ugh!” Emma grunted loud, feeling as her back slammed hard against the hard ground again. The man’s hands around her throat, squeezing harder and harder.

“Ahh!” He screamed this time, feeling the blonde’s teeth bite down hard on his thumb. 

Her legs came up again, wrapping around his body, causing him to scream out in pain as she used her thumbs next to press down at his eyes.

The man’s own body rolling off of her, his hand cupping at his stinging eyes.

That’s when Emma used the cable ties around her wrists, positioning herself behind him, while she began to strangle him. Choking sounds were coming out of him as the blonde only held on tighter. Her left leg was stretched out around his body to keep him in a locked position, while her right was bent right behind his head, pushing it forward against the plastic ties.

Even as the choking man’s hands were trying to loosen the blonde’s hold she had on him, he could feel as every inch of breath began to leave his body. His eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Emma pulled the strap tighter against his throat, pushing him with her leg even more until she heard a loud pop. One last groan was heard from him. Her hold loosened once she felt his body losing its fight against her own.

The blonde quickly stood up, running towards the other man’s dead body, digging around his pocket for his knife. Snapping the blade in place while her thumb pressed down on the button, she cut herself free of the straps around her waist. Reaching for a weapon next. 

Ingrid smirked, removing the silencer from her sniper.

Tires screeching echoed from Killian fleeing the scene while Emma ran right out of the building. 

She cut through a back alley, pulling open a gate, making a run for another section of the road before Killian could get away. Pulling open another gate, she stood out in the middle of the open road, seeing as the black vehicle sped before her.

Taking aim of the 12 Gage shotgun, Emma fired five rounds, cocking the weapon with each shot that impacted the car. 

A loud crashing sound followed, as the black SUV lost control, impacting hard against a parked vehicle.

Emma cocked her weapon, mounting the hood of the vehicle, aiming right at the windshield of Killian’s car, firing another shot that broke right through the window. Inches away from Killian, who sat on the passenger side.

The passenger side door was pushed open. 

“Cool it, cool it, cool it, cool it, cool it.” Killian repeated, his hands raised in the air in surrender, slowly exiting the car. “Emma- Ah!” He screamed, startled by another loud bang coming from the blonde’s shotgun.

“Where is he?” Emma asked, cocking the gun again. Ready to shoot him next if need be.

“Shit!” Shouted Killian. Seeing the determination in her eyes as he looked up at her. That’s when he knew that even if he didn’t give his brother up to her, she would kill him and find Liam anyway.

There was a moment of hesitation as their eyes locked onto one another.

“I have your word that if I tell you where he is, you’ll let me walk away.” Said Killian.

Truth be told, he would give up his own mother to the devil himself- if that meant saving his own ass. No matter how much he cared about family.

“Pull the contract.” Demanded Emma, making her own deal.

He sighed, nodding seeing as he had no other choice. “Done.” His eyes followed her as she made her way off of the car. The shotgun aimed right at him. “He’s kept in a safehouse. Brooklyn. 434 Wallace Place.” He paused, seeing death displaying in her eyes. “They know you’re coming.” He informed her, having set a few of his men to protect his brother.

“Of course.” Replied Emma, “But, it won’t matter.”

Killian watched in silence as the blonde walked away, moving onto her next destination. Driven by pure vengeance, determination and anger. Knowing well that she was right. It wouldn’t matter if they knew Emma was on her way.

In just a matter of time, they’d all be dead. Including his brother.


	9. Action and Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! :)

Liam sighed, sitting back in his chair. His hand passing over his face in annoyance at the sound of a loud video game being played by his friend.

Several of Killian’s men are on guard on several locations of rooftops. 

_“Position 3. Check in.”_

_“Check.”_

_“All positions stay ready.”_

Each one reported back to one another. Keeping a lookout for any sign of Emma Swan.

One sniper on one of the rooftops grunted, feeling as an arm wrapped around his throat, pulling him in. 

Liam moved over to a table, taking a seat, his eyes focused on his friend who had music playing through his headphones. The loud shooting sounds of the video game playing out on TV in high volume.

“Will you stop playing that fucking video game?” Said Liam, rolling his eyes.

_“Position 2. Check in.”_

_“Check.”_

_“Position 3. Check in.”_

_“Check.”_ Replied Emma, watching Liam’s friend from the scope of the rifle she now held. Her sights right on target.

“Can you stop playing that fucking video game?!” Shouted Liam. His eyes growing wider than ever, as the next thing he saw, following the sound of a single gun shot was a bullet break in through the window of the safe house, impacting through his friend’s head. The blood splattering out the side of his head.

An exhaled breath was the last thing to be heard coming from Liam, before another shot was heard off in the distance.

One of the body’s of another sniper being shot down by the blonde.

“Get down! Get down!” Shouted one of the men who was in the room with him. He was the next one to be killed by another clean shot from Emma.

All while Liam ducked for cover.

Emma aimed the sniper towards another window, bringing down another sniper with a clean head shot.

“Come on, let’s go! Stay down!” The only guard left in the room with Liam, gripped onto the boy’s leather jacket, pulling on him to rush him out of the room.

Emma walked into the safe house's garage in a calming manner, pressing on a detonator she held in her hand, causing the three planted bombs to explode. The three felt explosions disposing of their three getaway cars, along with two other guards that stood nearby.

Their bodies were thrown aside by the impact. Some catching on fire as they remained laid out on the ground.

Footsteps sounded rushing down the steps of the safe house's garage. Followed by a single gun shot that brought down the last of Killian’s men guarding Liam.

He was alone and running for his life. 

Liam ran past two burning vehicles, stopping dead on his tracks, looking to his right then to his left, reaching a dead end. He turned to the sound of the blonde’s boots clanking against the floor. 

Emma fired a shot from a distance, watching as Liam grunted in pain, hunching over with his hands placed against his stomach. His body slowly slamming against a container. Sliding to the ground, looking at his hand as it was filled with blood.

He watched as the blonde continued to walk near him, aiming her weapon inches away from his face the more she neared him.

Liam groaned, glaring up at the blonde who grew closer and closer, spitting out his words at her, _“It was just a fuckin’-”_

Weapon raised, the blonde fired her last shot right between his eyes. Good enough for him to see it coming. Not at all interested in listening to him say his last words anymore. Just as soon as she fired that last shot, she walked away without so much as looking back at his lifeless body.  
____________________

Killian’s eyes looked over to the ringing phone on his desk. Hesitating to answer because he already knew what was going to be said to him. But, even without needing that painful confirmation- he answered.

“Make the arrangements.” Killian’s tone of voice was cold. His eyes turning even colder as he hung up the call.

Blood for blood.  
____________________

Soft music played out from The Continental lobby. Eugenia’s eyes looking up at Emma from behind her glasses while the blonde’s hand placed a single gold coin on the desk. Her packed bags in hand.

“Thank you.” Said Emma.

“Our pleasure, ma’am.” Replied Eugenia, her hand coming up on top of the desk, sliding a set of car keys over to her. “A parting gift. From the management.” She explained, “Compensation for last night’s unfortunate incident.”

Emma looked down at the keys belonging to a brand new 2011 Dodge Charger LD. Her hand coming up, accepting the gift that she knew came from Gold himself. 

“Thanks.” She nodded, quietly walking her way across the lobby towards the front exit.

Her bags were taken from her just as she reached the outside of the hotel, being placed inside the trunk for her. Her eyes drinking in the sight of the Dodge Challenger parked upfront, black color, waiting for her to drive it. She tipped the hotel employer, giving her thanks to him while the trunk was slammed shut. 

Emma glanced up at the hotel building and the surroundings around the area. The cuts on her face, evidence of a rough couple of days, dry and healing.

The engine to her new vehicle roared to life as she mounted it and drove off. Leaving this life behind for good. 

Now that she had finally fulfilled what needed to be done. 

She needed to see her wife again. Break the news to her about Henry’s passing, along with the news about her past life.

But, before that could happen, she had one last stop to make.  
____________________

Ingrid walked up to the blonde as she looked out towards the city buildings, surrounded by a harbor of water. Underneath a bridge. 

“How many times do I have to save your ass?” The woman asked.

“I appreciate it.” The corner to Emma’s lip tilting upward in a slight smirk.

“Of course.” Ingrid’s voice was soft, her blue eyes taking in the beat up and sad state of the younger blonde, “You look terrible.”

“No, I look retired.”

Ingrid’s brow raised, “Retired? Do you really believe that?” 

Emma fell silent, looking back across the harbor. Taking in the sounds of horns belonging to ships honking in the distance as well as the cries of seagulls.

“You made a new life.” Ingrid spoke again, gaining the blonde’s full attention, “You’ll find your way back to it. It’s time to go home.” Her hand cupped the blonde’s shoulder, patting it in support before walking away. Leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.

Off into the distance, Lily had watched the two women's interaction. 

A piece of information Killian would pay her well to know about.  
____________________

Ingrid walked along the sidewalk that night. Her head slightly turned to look over her shoulder at a man who was now following her. She stopped right in front of her home, focused on a black SUV parked up front. Two men exiting the vehicle as they stood to each side of her.

Her head turned towards her front door, being held open by no other than Smee.

She calmly walked inside her home, being rid of the weapons she was carrying just under her trench coat. 

Removing the coat off of her body, she removed the clips that were strapped to her belt, followed by her favorite watch, placing them all down on top of a table.

Ingrid sighed, turning to face the group of men before her, showing them no fear. “Let’s get on with this, whatever the fuck this is.”

“Hello, Ingrid.” 

The blonde turned her head towards Killian’s voice who calmly sat by the dining room area.

“Killian.” She nodded.

The man stood to his feet, walking his way towards the blonde. His eyes focused on hers, remaining silent for a short moment.

Ingrid never looked away. Her eyes piercing right through his.

“I suspect… you’ve already heard the news about my brother.” Spoke Killian.

Ingrid nodded, “It’s very unfortunate. But, you as well as I knew Emma couldn’t be stopped. She’s driven by rage over her family. Family is untouchable to her. That’s a path Liam should have known better than to cross.”

Killian sighed, nodding in silence. “You are right about one thing. That’s a path you don’t cross.” His eyes looked over at his two men standing behind the blonde. Watching as she was held down by then.

Ingrid grunted, struggling at first, her eyes watching as Killian adjusted the ring on his middle finger. 

Killian brought up his first, delivering one punch after another, after another right to the woman’s face.

He kept up his punches until his hand cramped. Placing his red, irritated knuckles inside a clear bowl of ice he soon gathered from Ingrid’s home. His golden ring now red from the blonde’s blood.

Soon, removing his suit jacket from his body, he delivered a few more punches to the woman’s already bloodied face.

After another moment of tending to his bruised knuckles, his men tied the blonde up to a chair. Her cheekbone bruised, a line of blood coming down her nostril.

“You pulled the contract.” Mumbled Inrid, her tired eyes looking over to Killian who shook his hand in pain. Walking his way over to her.

“And while it was opened, you had every chance,” His voice raising with every spat out word, “Every opportunity to kill Emma Swan. And, if you had done your job, my brother would be still alive!” 

Ingrid’s head was thrown to the side by another punch given to her by Killian. Harder than the others. So hard, a thick line of blood splattered out of the woman’s mouth.

Even if it wasn’t Ingrid’s fault, even if it was Liam’s own doing to face his inevitable fate, Killian had to have someone to blame. And given that he couldn’t exactly finish the job with Emma’s wife, he would kill the next person she cared for. Simply because it pissed him off something awful that he trusted to do her task and she failed.

“Thank you.” Ingrid’s head turned to the sound of the man’s voice, as he was accepting a served drink from Lily, who came out from the kitchen.

“Ms. Page.” Ingrid murmured, “Why am I not surprised?”

“In for a penny, in for a pound.” Replied Lily.

The blonde spat blood off to the side, along with a fallen tooth.

The swish of a blade was heard coming from the knife Killian held. Walking his way towards Ingrid, he sat in front of her, positioning the tip of the blade near the blonde’s thigh, hovering over it.

“I always liked you, Ingrid. The last of the old guard.” His voice was low.

Ingrid let out an agonizing scream, feeling the sharp blade piercing her skin, all the way down to her muscle.

Lily looked down at the woman crying in pain, a tiny smirk on her lips.

“But unlike the others, you go out on my terms.” Hissed Killian, pulling the knife out as he stood which made the blonde scream and cry even louder.

Her breathing rapid, leaning forward, her hands on her thigh. Strands of hair covering the sides of her face while her eyes glared angrily at Killian.

If she was going to die tonight, she was going to die fighting.

“No, my good sir. I go out on my own.” Ingrid quickly stood, elbowing the man to her left, turning to her right, reaching for the other’s weapon, slamming his body against the wall hard. She tossed him towards the door, firing two shots into his stomach, followed by one in his chest. And another into the other man’s head. Killing them both.

Lily duck for cover, drawing her, taking aim with her P99, firing two shots into the woman’s chest. Her body falling back on the floor with a hard thud.

Killian took a drink of the liquor he had helped himself too. It was shit, since the blonde didn’t keep any type of rum. Her and Emma had similar tastes and likes for bourbon. 

Ingrid looked up at him with a chuckle, as he moved to stand over her while her life slowly drained from her body. “See.” She murmured.

Killian aimed his weapon towards the woman’s chest, firing two shots, followed by another four. His eyes never leaving the dead woman’s body. “Well played, old friend.”  
____________________

Emma reached inside her jacket to retrieve her ringing cell phone. She looked down quickly, her thumb answering the call while she was driving on her way to the hospital. “This is Emma.” She spoke into the phone, placing it by her ear.

_“I appreciate you granting my brother a swift death.”_

The blonde’s eyes darkened at the sound of Killian’s voice.

_“I wouldn’t know how to reply to that either. Ingrid betrayed me.”_

Her lips parted, already knowing he had killed Ingrid.

_“And in so doing, she broke the cardinal rule. So, Emma, I had no choice.”_

Emma hung up the call, turning the wheel of her car hard to the left, making a sharp turn back. The tires of her brand new car burning against bare pavement, the motor roaring as loud as the anger bubbling up inside of her right now.  
____________________

“All done, Killian?” Asked Smee, waiting patiently for him by the front door.

Killian buttoned up his suit, his knuckles inflamed, “We’re done.”

Smee handed him his trench coat, reaching for his phone, speaking into it right after, “Yeah. Fuel the chopper.”  
____________________

Lily watched from afar, keeping a close eye on Emma who had arrived at Ingrid’s home. Her hand on her weapon while she pushed the open door further in, stepping inside. 

The brunette’s cellphone rang, which she answered rather quickly. Listening to Eugenia’s voice as she spoke.

_“Ms. Page, I apologize for calling you at this hour.”_

Emma climbed up the first set of stairs, looking over at Ingrid’s dead body. She walked towards her, joining her against the second set of stairs, her eyes never leaving her. Content that at least, the older woman went out the way she wanted to go. Just like she had taught Emma when she became part of this business.

_‘Always go out fighting.’_ Her voice echoed inside her head.  
____________________

Lily arrived outside of a plaza, the night grew quiet. Too quiet. 

Her head looking at each of the four men that arrived like ghosts. Next, arriving Gold himself, his eyes looking directly into hers as she faced him.

“Ms. Page, your membership to The Continental has been, by thine own hand, revoked.”

Just as he calmly walked away, Gold’s four henchmen aimed their weapons right to her head, each firing a shot. Her body collapsing on the ground as they then walked away.

Gold stretched out his hand, dropping a set of Gold coins into Marco’s hand without even looking back as the older man tipped his hat at him in gratitude.  
____________________

Emma’s phone rang once again, while she was still focused on the woman’s dead body beside her. Placing it to her ear as she answered the call, the next voice she heard coming from its speaker was Gold’s.

_“I know what you’re thinking, Emma. We live by a code. Which is why I’m not the one telling you that a certain helicopter at a certain helipad is being fueled for a certain someone.”_

Emma’s eyes looked towards Ingrid’s lifeless body one last time, her hand hanging up the call. She stood to her feet immediately after, placing the device inside her jacket pocket.

All this ended tonight.


	10. The End...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not posting this last night. I was overwhelmed with school work, (still am) and was too exhausted to finish up the last chapter & post it. But, here it is and I hope you enjoy! :) For all of you John Wick fans, you should already know that I'm planning on writing out part 2 by the way I ended things.

Ice clanking against a glass filled with rum sounded as Killian took a much needed sip. His helicopter fueled and ready for his departure.

The tires from Emma’s Dodge challenger screeched against the pavement so hard, a giant cloud of white smoke followed her every trail. She glared at what she knew was Killian’s SUV, speeding up faster until she was soon right behind them.

_“Who is that behind us?”_

Heads turned towards the rear window of the vehicle. Their hearts already accelerating inside their chests, nerves setting in at the sight of the blonde.

“Oh, fuck!” Smee’s nerves began to set in.

While Killian, he let out a light laugh. He already expected this. He knew Emma would come.

“Alright, great.” Smee turned towards the one driving, “Can we go a little faster, please?”

As Emma caught up to one of the SUV’s, she turned her steering wheel hard to the left, impacting the back side of the other car. And again, harder this time, she saw as the car impacted against steel poles and chains, breaking right through them and falling over, landing a few feet upside down.

“Shit! God damn, I knew she’d come.” Smee shouted, growing more and more nervous by the minute. It wasn’t helping him that Killian was just finding all of this humorous. As he continued to laugh in the back seat.

Emma sped up her car, making a hard right, slamming the side of her Charger against Killian’s vehicle. Causing everyone to grunt inside it due to the impact.

“What’s fucking wrong with this girl?” Smee continued, even through Killian’s laughter, “Somebody give me a gun. Who’s got a gun?”

Truth was, Killian was just as nervous. He knew Emma was there to kill him for what he did to Ingrid. He knew, he was as good as dead.

Everyone grunted due to another impact by the blonde’s car. 

“That was a good one.” Killian laughed, looking behind him to see if he could spot Emma nearby.

“Who’s got a gun?” Smee asked again.

As they drove into a more open space, Emma slammed against the car for the last time, the front of her car causing Killian’s vehicle to slide from behind. She drove past them even after their vehicle slammed hard against a construction machine.

Tires screeched as the blonde slammed on her brakes.

_“Go kill her!”_ Killian shouted.

Doors flew open from his beat up car, while Emma moved hers in reverse.

She duck while shots were fired her way, glass from her now broken rear window flying out towards her. She quickly turned her head over her shoulder, moving her car in reverse until she ran over one of Killina’s men. She raised her handgun up towards the roof, hearing his body rolling over it. Firing seven shots along the sound of his body thudding across the roof, until she saw it fly out, lying dead on the pavement.

Emma kept on driving in reverse, feeling her car get impacted by more bullets aiming towards her. Quickly making a sharp left turn, while slamming on her brakes. Tires screeched against the ground as the front side of her car impacted on another of Killian’s men. Hard thuds from his body rolling over the hood of the car were heard, all while Emma aimed her weapon out of the driver’s side window, firing three shots at him. Two in the chest, one in the head.

“Killian, the helicopter is right over there. We have to get over there.” Said Smee, while both him and Killian remained inside the vehicle.

A few shots were fired coming from another of Killian’s men, standing just outside the crashed vehicle.

Emma looked over her shoulder at the guard neared their vehicle, her engine revving. Tires screeched, smoke coming out of them and all as the blonde backed up her car in fast speed. 

Smee grunted with the impact of her car hitting theirs. It was so hard, it slammed the guard right towards the car as the back door closed shut.

“My God, I need a gun.” Said Smee, shots echoing in the distance.

The engine to Emma’s car roared as she drove towards the last guard, hiding behind a small cement wall. Even as shots were being fired in her direction, she drove straight towards him, her tires screeching as she turned left, making her car swing around the man, firing four shots right into him.

Smee looked over his shoulder at the weapon that Killian was now offering him. He reached for it only to see the weapon be pulled back, listening to the man’s voice as he muttered something in Russian at him.

“English, please.” Said Smee, finally snatching the weapon out of his hand.

“Good luck.” Killian smirked

“Russian cocksucker.” Muttered Smee, crossing over to the driver’s side of the car, screaming in pain as his body collapsed onto the glass covered ground. “Fuck!”

Emma’s car roared as she drove around once again, slamming down on her brakes as she came to a stop. A single shot was fired, making her jerk back as it impacted the very edge of the door. An inch away from impacting her. She glared at Smee who was chuckling, rather impressed with his horrible aim.

As she raised her weapon, firing two direct shots at him, one bullet impacted him near his hip. Emma placed her car in Drive, driving towards him at a fast speed. She slammed on the brakes yet again, making a sharp left turn as her car slid across the pavement, impacting a screaming Smee with the passenger door. 

Glass shattered around her once again, her eyes watching as the man’s body slammed right into her window. Dropping to the floor in a low grunt.

Emma’s head suddenly turned at the sight of another incoming vehicle, headlights making her green eyes stand out as she was impacted by Killian himself as he crashed right into her.

She reached for her weapon, that had fallen to the floor, firing six shots against the windshield of Killian’s beat up SUV. All missed. 

Killian’s eyes darkened as he was determined to throw her car over the edge of the building. Emma’s head turned towards the edge as it grew closer and closer, quickly moving to the back seat of her car, jumping out of her broken rear window with a hard felt grunt as her body landed right to the rain covered ground.

Her car falling over the edge, landing hard on its side as it stood up right.

Emma grunted as she stood to her feet, her weapon aiming just inside Killian’s car through the passenger window, finding it empty. Her eyes looking straight forward, seeing Killian’s own glaring her way just across a bridge to get to the whirring helicopter. Hard rain pouring over both their bodies.

“No more guns, Emma.” Said Killian, standing in place as the blonde walked calmly up to him. “No more bullets.”

“No more bullets.” Emma repeated, tossing her weapon aside, walking a few steps around him just as he did. Both standing before one another again.

“Just you and me, Emma.” Killian glared into her eyes.

Emma nodded, her eyes piercing through his, “You and me.”

Killian shouted, trying his best to throw her off her guard, but all he could manage for her to do was flinch. 

Emma’s body quickly dodged four of his punches, blocking his fifth one with her hand, attempting to throw one herself that was quickly blocked by him. Followed by another. She blocked another of his incoming punches with her forearm, this time too quick for him to block, striking him on the chest with a knife hand strike, followed by a punch right to his throat with her left fist.

As Killian grunted, Emma groaned in anger, her hands tightening in balls of fists around his clothes.

Killian’s elbow struck one of the blonde’s forearms, only to be impacted by another one of her punches right across the face. 

Thunder continuously clapping above them, while rain continued to fall.

Killian grunted, attempting to swing another punch at her, which the blonde quickly dodged. He grunted again, at another delivered swing from Emma, followed by another that sent his body slamming back, hard against a piece of a small, broken cement wall.

Their eyes piercing through one another, while Emma used all her strength to hold his body in place. Her forearm right at his throat.

“What happened, Emma?” Killian asked, “We were professionals. Civilized.” He grunted out.

“Do I look civilized to you?” Emma spat out, her eyes dark.

Killian grunted as another hard punch was delivered right to his face. He quickly felt as his body was lifted up by the blonde, being flipped over her shoulder and onto the ground. Hard. Next he felt the strike of her own body being slammed down onto his, right on his chest.

Emma stood in her fighting stance, ready for anything. Watching him as he slowly stood up from the floor, his hand held out before her to stop her from trying anything.

The next thing her eyes caught sight of was the blade of his knife being brought out.

He was never one to play fair, much less knew when to lose. 

Emma moved her body to the side, hard right as she saw him coming with the knife, ready to take a swing. She caught both of his arms in the air bringing him back down. Stepping back.

As he attempted to stab her again, Emma’s hands quickly caught his by the wrist. She grunted as two punches by Killian were given right on her shoulder. But it wasn’t enough to make her let go of her hold.

Emma’s eyes looked down at the piercing blade, then back up into Killian’s own determined eyes.

To win, sometimes you had to lose a little.

She pulled him in with all her might, aiming the blade of the knife right into her previous wound of her oblique muscle, crying out in a painful grunt as it made its way into her.

Killian cried out in pain this time, as he felt his arm snap with a loud pop by the blonde.

Emma grunted as a hard slap was delivered across her face. Bending her body over, her hands on the knife, she pulled it out in one quick motion. As she turned, she blocked an incoming punch from Killian, holding him in place as she jammed the knife right into his jugular.

Killian cried out in pain, managing to deliver one last punch across her face as both their bodies fell to the wet ground. 

Their eyes locked in place against one another. Both feeling utterly exhausted.

Emma’s hands covered her open wound, feeling the warmth of blood cover them even through the rain. Her back now resting against a giant pole. Looking over at Killian whose body was resting right across from hers. His chest moving up and down with every tired breath.

“Be seeing you, Emma.” He muttered, his lip quivering with the cold rain, feeling as his life was leaving his body.

“Yeah. Be seeing you.” Replied Emma, wet strands of blonde hair covering the sides of her face.

She stood up to her feet, pushing herself up with a free hand, while the other ramined cupped against her wound. She walked all the way back towards the only functioning vehicle, finally driving herself to the only place she wanted to be. 

The Presbyterian Hospital.  
____________________

_“Alright, let’s turn this off and go downstairs to cut your cake, kid!” Emma’s voice sounded through the video that played out on her phone in front of the hospital’s entrance. She could see Regina’s smiling reflection as they were left alone in their son’s room._

_“What are you doing, Emma?” Asked Regina, looking up into the camera of her wife’s phone._

_“Looking at you.” Emma replied._

_“Come here.”_

_She could see them sharing a few kisses, smiles on both their lips. Regina’s hand cupping the side of her face._

_“I love you.”_

The brunette’s voice played out, until the screen to Emma’s cell phone shut off. She stood up off the floor with a tired grunt, her hand on her open wound once again. Her clothes still wet, Emma walked her way up towards the entrance of the hospital, past prying eyes and turned heads. Neglecting the offered help from other nurses and doctors that were on the first floor.

Her bloody hand came up, pushing the up button on the keypad of the elevator, leaving a smear of blood in the process.

Quiet conversations were heard in the background as she continued her pathway, entering the elevator and pressing on the button that would take her up to the ICU unit of the hospital.

Once she reached the ICU floor, conversations were put on hold, as if time had frozen when everyone on that floor saw her walk out of that elevator. A lot of them, not even knowing how she was still standing in her condition. 

“Excuse me, ma’am. Can we help you?” Asked a woman from behind the reception desk. “Ma’am?”

Emma walked right past it, completely ignoring the offered help again. All she cared about was seeing her wife again. 

Dr. Kathryn Midas eyes grew wide at the sight of the blonde, “Ms. Swan? What in God’s name happened to you?” She asked the other blonde, going completely ignored. 

People gasped as Emma grunted, bending over against a tray of already laid out supplies.

Kathryn neared her, her hands hovering above the woman’s back, too afraid to touch her, “Ms. Swan, you need help. I can help you-” Her eyes grew wide as Emma reached for a staple gun that was conveniently already on the cart. “What on earth are you doing?”

People clamored as Emma brought the staple gun close to her stomach, holding her shirt slight upward. Kathryn’s eyes couldn’t possibly grow any wider as the next thing she witnessed was how the blonde stapled the wound on her stomach up herself. A grunt escaping with each staple that pierced through her skin and muscle.

Every person on that floor looked at her with a horrified look.

Emma sighed, her eyes looking up into Kathryn’s as she stood upright, “My wife.” Was all she had to mutter for the other woman to know what she wanted.

Dr. Midas nodded, motioning towards the hallway where Regina’s room was, “She’s been moved. She’s fine.” She could see a bit of light return to the blonde’s green eyes, “She’s been asking for you.”

“Where?” Emma’s eyes turned red with unshed tears.

Kathryn motioned towards the hallway again, “This way.”

Emma walked behind the doctor, who led her into the elevator again and down to another floor. Glad she didn’t get smothered with questions by her. She would have enough questions to answer for Regina when she saw her.

As the elevator doors parted, Emma followed the doctor until they stood in front of the door that would take her into her wife’s room.

“Ms. Swan.” Kathryn’s hand came up, stopping the blonde from walking any further, “Before you see her, you should know… I had to give her the news about your son’s passing. She was asking for him too.”

Emma nodded, stepping inside the room. Her green eyes turned red again, this time the tears making their way down as she stared back into Regina’s eyes as they looked back at her. There was still some very visible bruising but she certainly looked better than she did before. 

Regina sat up in bed quickly, grunting a bit as she was still sore and pretty beat up, at the sight of her wife’s battered state. Her eyes wide in surprise, “What- Emma?”

The sound of her own name coming out of the brunette’s lips was heaven to her. 

“What the hell happened? Why are you-? You’re hurt!” Regina asked, her eyes focused on the blonde as she sat beside the bed. Their hands joining together. Brown eyes looking down at her wife’s bloody knuckles, plus cuts on her face, and the state of her bloody shirt and hair. 

Emma bent over, placing a gentle kiss on her wife’s warm hand, tears making their way down again.

Regina’s hand carefully rested on the wet leather of her red jacket, “Emma, talk to me. What happened? Wha- what did you do?”

After giving the brunette’s knuckles a few more kisses, the blonde finally sat up, her eyes meeting brown ones. “I kept my promise.” Emma muttered, silent tears making their way down her cheeks. Her thin lips kissed her knuckles once again a few times before speaking again, “I took care of everything. I went out there and I made them pay. I made them pay for what they did to you- to Henry.”

Tears made their way down from Regina’s own eyes, she could hear her wife’s breaking, but also the seriousness of what she had done. “Henry.” She whispered, remembering the night of the incident.

“I’m so sorry, Regina.” Emma’s voice broke even more, her eyes stinging with tears, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more that night.” She paused, “Our son died because I-”

“No.” Olive fingers gently cupped the blonde’s lips, “This wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known.”

“I should have known.” Emma shook her head, “I should have known better.”

Regina sat up more, slowly, her hand cupping the side of her wife’s face, “What did you do, Emma?” She whispered. Bringing her forehead close to hers.

Emma’s eyes closed at the sound of her sweet voice. She parted, her eyes opening as they looked right into her brown ones again, “What needed to be done.” She paused, “There’s a lot we have to talk about, Regina. And this time, I’m going to let you in on everything. I already lost Henry, there’s no way I’m losing you. I can’t.”

Regina’s thumbs softly wiped away at her wife’s tears. Her arms circling around her neck as she carefully pulled her in for a hug, not wanting to hear what Emma had to do. The evidence was clear enough.

“You’re not going to lose me.” The brunette whispered, tears making their way down her cheeks as her eyes closed. “You’ll never lose me.” She parted from their hug, but remained close to the woman she loved most in the world. “Let’s go home.”

After days of not doing so, Emma smiled, placing a few kisses to the palm of her hand as it cupped her face again. 

The blonde nodded, “After I take care of one last thing first.”  
____________________

**A Week Later…**

Emma had let in Regina on everything about her past. She was there, day in and day out in the hospital until she was finally discharged. And once she was well enough, they decided on a place to bury their son. Which wasn’t something pleasant to do, but Emma was glad she didn’t have to do it alone without Regina by her side. 

She was grateful to still have her in her life, despite having to tell her some details as to what her days away from her were like. 

Of course, Regina couldn’t believe what she had heard her wife confess. And, Emma made her a promise. She promised her that it was all over. Never again would she return to a life that wasn’t without her in it. 

She went in to avenge their son, to avenge her.

That was all.

Nothing could make her go back now.

The house was as spotless as it was once they both walked inside its doors again. As if nothing had happened.

A cute belgian malinois puppy stared back at them as it sat in the middle of their living room as they entered.

Regina’s eyes lit up at the sight of the canine, glancing over at her wife who stood beside her. At the sight of Emma’s nod and tiny smile tugging at her lips, Regina bent down as the puppy happily rushed to her. She wasn’t trying to make up for Henry’s death, she was just trying to bring her a sense of happiness again. Still feeling responsible for what happened.  
____________________

Sadness still lingered within the house, but both women were trying their best to adjust to what their life would be like now. Without their son that is.

Emma stopped by the hallway, seeing the door to her son’s room partially opened. Her eyes drinking in the sight of her wife with their new dog sitting on top of Henry’s bed. Regina’s head snapped up at the creak of the door as Emma pushed it open. 

“I thought you’d be in bed.” Said Emma, walking further into the room.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Regina looked back into her wife’s eyes, her own filled with tears. She followed her movements as she kneeled before her now. “Will you answer me another question?”

Emma nodded.

“Did they suffer?”

Regina’s questions threw Emma off guard. She was always so innocent, with no mean bone in her body. She never wanted to know the answer to that question before, nor did Emma feel the need to tell her about it.

Emma’s lips parted open, seeing a piece of Regina die within in her eyes as she looked down at her. “They did.” She replied in a whisper, “I made sure of it.”

Emma was thankful that the love in the woman’s eyes hadn’t disappeared, even after knowing about her past life. She could still see every inch of it.

“I want to leave. I want us to start over somewhere different, just you and me.”

The blonde nodded. As much as she loved this house, her happiness was wherever her wife wanted to be.  
____________________

Further into the night, Emma stood before their bed, watching her wife sleep soundly. A sight she never thought she would get to see again. She slightly smiled at the sight of their new pup, staring up at her as it laid by the edge of the bed. She beckoned with her hand, calling him over, walking right behind her as they made their way out of the bedroom.

Emma filled up its water bowl, watching as the puppy quickly drank it. Soon, it followed her downstairs into the basement of the house. Emma grabbed onto a black plastic bag that was by the desk, her eyes moving towards the hole she had made within the ground. She turned to glance over at the dog as it looked up at her sweetly, tilting its head in wonder.

The bag rattled along with her weapons which were inside it as she tossed them into the ground. 

It took her some time, but after a few hours, she had placed a new bag of cement on the floor, flattening out, burying back her past. With Regina’s idea in mind of getting a new place to live, she didn’t want any of it following her to it.

She sat before the freshly sealed floor, patting the dog’s fur as it walked near her. “Good dog.” She muttered. 

Her head looked up at the sound of her doorbell being rung. Petting the dog once more, she stood to her feet, making her way up the stairs and up towards the front door where she could see the shadow figure of a man standing on the other side of it.

“Sit.” She ordered the dog, which he immediately understood. 

Emma turned back towards the door, turning the knob, pulling it open as she peeked out to the back of a man with brown hair and expensive suit. Her lips parted as he turned to face her.

“Ciao, Emma.” The man greeted her with a nod, his arms placed in front of him.


End file.
